


La  mia ultima richiesta : No flowers

by coopercroft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Introspettivo, Other, Suicidio, amore fraterno, mycroft e Molly
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopercroft/pseuds/coopercroft
Summary: Dopo una vita spesa per il lavoro  e  a proteggere i suoi familiari, Mycroft si rende conto di non avere nulla per cui vivere. Ma la non ha fatto conti con il destino che non ha ancora chiuso  la partita con lui.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. L'oscurità

****

**** "Togliersi la vita. Interessante espressione: toglierla a chi? Non è certo al morto che mancherà. La nostra morte è qualcosa che capita a chi resta. ~Sherlock~ ** . **

**  
**

La vecchia casa a Pall Mall era immersa nella penombra. Era quasi l'imbrunire, Mycroft Holmes era seduto davanti al camino spento, l'unica luce era quella che filtrava dalle finestre con le spesse tende di cotone damascato.

Fissava un punto davanti a lui senza in realtà vedere oltre. Il suo elegante portamento era solo un ricordo. Il bel completo blu appariva sgualcito, come avesse affrontato una lunga battaglia. Aveva tolto la giacca sistemandola sulla sedia, abbandonando la cravatta sul tavolo. La camicia bianca ormai sciupata, era arrotolata fino ai gomiti.

La sua casa antica aveva preso l'odore stantio della mancanza di aria, del chiuso. Sembrava rispecchiare la sua attuale vita.

Era sempre stato soddisfatto di quella villa, ereditata dallo zio Rudy, ma ora non sentiva più nulla per quel posto che aveva tanto amato. Lo trovò decadente.

Si verso due dita di liquore che gli bruciò in gola facendolo tossire. Appoggiò il bicchiere e i gomiti sul tavolo portando le mani bianche al volto.

Erano passati sei mesi dai fatti accaduti a Sherrinford, sei mesi di inferno per Mycroft che non era riuscito a superare il dramma della sorella, rivedeva continuamente le vittime di Eurus. Si sentiva colpevole, angosciato, pieno di rimorsi, per non averla fermata prima. Eppure sapeva la pericolosità di Eurus, ma era sempre sua sorella e aveva tergiversato.

Forse il colpo più grosso lo aveva ricevuto dai genitori, quando gli aveva dovuto rivelare l'esistenza della sorella. Le parole sferzanti della madre lo avevano destabilizzato. Quell'idiota, che Violet gli aveva gettato in faccia, lo aveva ferito più di tutti gli anni passati a mentire.

Lì si era rotto qualcosa, che non era più riuscito ad aggiustare. Benché Sherlock gli avesse dato il suo appoggio, il vaso di pandora si era aperto e le emozioni lo avevano pervaso, e incapace di gestirle, aveva perso il controllo di sé stesso e aveva ceduto.

Il vecchio orologio scandì le ore e lo fece sussultare. Ebbe un moto di paura, come se i morti di Sherrinford fossero tutti lì presenti.

All'inizio era riuscito a mascherare bene il disagio che lo prendeva, ma più il tempo passava, più faticava a resistere.

Si allontanò dai legami familiari che lo circondavano, rimase a lungo solo, si sforzò di trovare scuse per non andare al lavoro.

Placò le domande di Anthea preoccupata, frequentò poco Baker Street, e si isolò consapevolmente sempre di più. Si finse preso da chissà quale progetto di governo. E sparì lentamente senza rumore.

Il corpo e la sua mente reclamavano silenzio, stilava classifiche e brutali analisi di coscienza. Una vita spesa inutilmente, lo pensò con atroce dolore.

Si accorse che il sole lentamente tramontava, ci sarebbe stata poca luce tra poco, ma non gli importò molto.

Sul tavolo di noce dove era seduto, c’era un foglio bianco con la sua bella calligrafia impressa. Una penna stilografica che gli era stata regalata per Natale, e poco più in là c'era inquietante, il revolver del suo ombrello, con un colpo in canna.

Mycroft lo guardò,tremò, si sentì irrimediabilmente perduto, incapace di reagire, spinto da un dolore schiacciante.

Voleva finirla quel giorno Mycroft, voleva chiudere il suo viaggio. Era stanco.

Si prese il volto fra le mani e rimase così per alcuni minuti.

La vecchia casa sembrava vegliarlo, piena di rumori minacciosi. Pensò a tutti gli sbagli fatti, alla vita che avrebbe potuto avere, se non si fosse arroccato in quel suo modo di essere fuori dagli schemi, manipolatore, freddo e solo.

Sostanzialmente solo.

Adesso che le emozioni lo prendevano, lo divoravano dentro, la sua incapacità di richiuderle ancora, di affossarle come aveva sempre fatto, lo faceva soffrire in modo atroce.

Ora provava la mancanza di affetti stabili, di sentimenti umani, di calore, di un bacio dato con passione. Ora avvertiva gli stessi desideri dei suoi detestati lenti pesci rossi. Ma lui era il peggiore della specie.

Per anni la sua vita era stata tutta rivolta a proteggere la sua famiglia, a scalare le classifiche di tutti i livelli dello stato che governava. Aveva il potere di fare tutto o quasi. E spesso non gli bastava.

Ma alla fine la cosa che lo addolorava di più era di non essere riuscito a ricucire il rapporto con Sherlock, che dall'adolescenza si era irrimediabilmente interrotto. Il lavoro lo aveva portato via da casa e il piccolo fratello non glielo aveva mai perdonato. Si era sentito abbandonato e aveva preso strade difficili.

Così era cominciato quel continuo prendersi e lasciarsi, quelle frasi dolorose che col tempo Mycroft non riuscì più a reggere. Quel sentirsi in difetto per qualsiasi cosa facesse il fratello minore.

Mycroft sentiva, costantemente, ogni volta, che la colpa era sua.

Ma le frasi sprezzanti, l'allontanamento che Sherlock gli impose, l'essere a volte violento, lo avevano fatto chiudere in un atteggiamento altezzoso nei confronti del fratello minore. Il rapporto tra loro, si era chiuso nei meandri di frasi svilenti e offensive da entrambe le parti.

Non esisteva fra loro nessun gesto affettuoso. Quegli abbracci cheSherlock gli aveva donato da piccolo erano spariti, come non li avesse mai ricevuti, ne dati. Le emozioni lo presero ancora più forte, strinse con la mano tremante la camicia sopra al cuore, dovette fermarsi di pensare.

Mycroft sollevò la testa e prese la stilografica per lasciare ancora due righe al fratello. Scrisse quello che aveva appena provato, si scusò per il dolore di chi restava e non certo di chi se ne andava.

Fece una breve pausa, aveva la gola secca, si versò dell'altro liquore, lo bevve in un fiato. Si lasciò sfuggire un debole sospiro.

Chiese a Sherlock di perdonarlo per il male che stava per fargli, di continuare senza di lui, ma con vicino John e la piccola Rosie.

Non poteva più proteggerlo, era troppo stanco. Il suo compito lo aveva svolto fino alla fine.

La vecchia casa sembrava stringersi insieme a lui, riprese la stilografica e firmò il foglio scritto con tanto dolore.

Esitò mentre prendeva il revolver, respirò incerto, in affanno. Resettò la mente, portò la canna sulla tempia. E chiuse gli occhi.


	2. L'imprevisto

Pochi interminabili secondi di indecisione e tanto bastò. In quel preciso istante il cellulare cominciò avibrare con un ronzio insistente. Era lì sul tavolo, e non smetteva di riportarlo indietro.

Mycroft sussultò, prima incerto, poi incuriosito guardò quell'ultima chiamata. Posò la pistola trepidando.

Sherlock. Dio! Si ritrovò l'anima in gola. Ansimò di dolore e rabbia, di interessata apprensione che il suo amato fratello avesse ancora bisogno di lui.

E rispose dandosi un contegno.

"Sherlock, che cosa vuoi? Sono impegnato."Mycroft cercò di essere l'inespressivo, freddo uomo che si era cucito addosso.

"Ti cercano tutti sei sparito! Sei a casa vero?"Sherlock sembrava incuriosito, ma sentiva la voce di Mycroft incrinata, si avvicinò di più alla casa di Pall Mall.

Perché Sherlock era lì fuori che lo cercava con lo sguardo dalle finestre.

Era da troppo tempo che non si faceva sentire, anche Violet sua madre, chiedeva insistentemente di lui. E Sherlock aveva capito che Mycroft stava male. Lo sentiva nelle ossa e nel cuore.

"Dove devo essere fratello? Sono a casa sbrigo del lavoro e adesso dimmi cosa vuoi." Mycroft cercava di recitare bene la sua parte, ma era contento di sentire la sua voce. Dopo sarebbe riuscito a chiudere i suoi conti con tutti, serenamente.

Sherlock lo vide seduto al grande tavolo incurvato sulla sedia, tremò di paura. Il piccolo revolver era appoggiato sul tavolo con vicino un foglio e la stilografica. Non gli ci volle molto a capire.

Lo intrattenne al cellulare, con una scusa banale ed entrò piano in casa, lui lasciava sempre aperto.

"Sherlock per Dio! Arriva al dunque! "Mycroft si stava irritando, trovava inutile conversare su delle cose futili.

Sherlock era entrato senza far rumore, gli fu rapidamente alle spalle."Credo che prenderò in prestito una cosa Mycroft. Questa!"Il giovane Holmes alle sue spalle afferrò la rivoltella, mentre Mycroft si girò di scatto e se lo trovò davanti. 

Rimase immobile, il cellularequasi gli cadde, impallidì e non respirò più.

Sherlock credeva sarebbe svenuto, prese un bicchiere d'acqua dalla cucina e glielo porse costringendolo a bere."Piano respira, razza di idiota, cosa stavi per fare!" 

Mycroft tremava, non riusciva a smettere, soprattutto per la vergogna di avere Sherlock lì davanti.

Il fratello minore cercò di calmarlo, si sedette di fronte a lui, lo prese per le mani e le strinse così forte che Mycroft si lamentò. Era furioso e allo stesso tempo sconvolto. Alzò la voce quasi gridando.

"Se avessi tardato pochi minuti, avrei trovato il tuo amato cervello sparso sul tavolo. Cristo! Cosa ti è preso?" Sherlock implorava una risposta sensata. "Mi volevi condannare a ricordarti morto in questo modo, con il tuo sangue disseminato ovunque. E per quale misterioso motivo vuoi chiudere la tua vita, fratello?"

"La mia vita è stata una faccenda ignobilmente inutile, Sherlock!"Mycroft scattò in piedi lasciando la sua stretta. Gli occhi ridotti in due linee sottili, si morse irrequieto le labbra sanguinando. Portò le mani sulle tempie stringendole tanto forte che divennero bianche.

"Inutile? Ma come sei giunto a questo, per Dio? La tua vita inutile. Sei stato presente in ogni attimo della mia esistenza! Gesù, fratello, sei tu lo sconsiderato adesso." Sherlock rifletté per alcuni secondi.

"È stato per Eurus, vero? Per quello che lei ha fatto! E per mamma e papà! Per quello che hai visto nei loro occhi. Ma lo sai che era la scelta giusta da fare! Ti ho appoggiato." Sherlock si rabbuiò in volto. "Ma in parte è anche colpa mia, nel averti pensato sempre forte." Ora se ne rendeva conto con amarezza.

Mycroft continuava a rimanere muto, preso nel contorto giudizio di sé stesso.

"Vestiti! Prendi il cappotto usciamo da questa casa." Sherlock ebbe un moto di rabbia. Si avvicinò a Mycroft che si lasciò guidare. 

Il minore lo aiutò a mettere il Crombie nero e gli aggiustò la sciarpa."Fa freddo fuori e tu hai bisogno di schiarirti le idee. Semmai nei hai una che funzioni lì dentro." 

Ma Mycroft continuava nel suo desolato silenzio.

Presero la porta che dava sul retro, che portava nella campagna e seguiva una mulattiera. Era illuminata da qualche fioco lampione, perché era giunto il buio.

L'aria sferzò il viso contratto di Mycroft, che rabbrividì per il freddo. Si alzò il bavero e ficcò le mani in tasca. Non lo faceva mai per non rovinare i suoi costosi cappotti, ma ora niente aveva importanza.

Un pensiero lo assalì. Poteva già essere morto da un'ora, sentì lo stomaco rivoltarsi, il dolore salire fino a farlo gemere dalla disperazione.

Sherlock lo prese sotto braccio e lo forzò a camminare."Non pensare a nulla, respira e seguimi. Forza."

I due fratelli procedevano lenti, senza parlare nel buio della sera. Mycroft insicuro, incespicava vicino a Sherlock si stringeva nel cappotto, rabbrividendo.

Non poteva sorreggersi con il suo amato ombrello che Sherlock aveva requisito.

Teneva le mani strette in un pugno nelle tasche. Sollevava la testa di tanto in tanto, guardando il fratello minore. E non riuscì più a trattenersi, si fermò improvvisamente.

Mycroft sentì salirgli una sofferenza violenta che gli offuscò la vista. La sua mente così unica cominciò a vacillare improvvisamente assente, si sentiva fisicamente distrutto.

Si nascose il volto con le mani smarrito. Sentiva le gambe cedere. E sarebbe crollato se non ci fosse stato suo fratello.

Sherlock lo afferrò e lo tenne stretto, lo fece appoggiare al muretto. Poi lo abbracciò con tutto l'amore che poteva dimostragli. Myc affondò il volto sulla sua spalla e soffocò la disperazione, mentre diceva cose sconnesse, chiedendogli di perdonarlo.

Sherlock avvertì tutta la sua angoscia e tremò.

Non era più l'altero, freddo governo britannico, il Mycroft, scaltro e risoluto. Ora era Myc, schiacciato dalla sofferenza e da un peso portato troppo a lungo. Pieno di dubbi e smarrito.

Quando si calmò, Sherlock lo fece camminare ancora per qualche tratto, stemperando l'ansia che lo avvolgeva. Gli porse un bianco fazzoletto per asciugarsi il volto umido, Mycroft lo afferrò esitando, mormorando un timido. "Grazie"

"Stasera vieni da noi a Baker Street, prendi dei vestiti, starai con noi per qualche giorno.'"

Mycroft non protestò, sapeva che era instabile e rimanere da solo poteva portarlo a riprovarci. Guardò il fratello e annuì senza parlare.

Il bel viso di Sherlock si addolcì. Aiutò il fratello maggiore ancora stordito a prendere coraggio, mentre il giovane Holmes realizzò quanto fosse andato vicino a perderlo per sempre.

La luna apparve e illuminò il volto teso di Mycroft, i suoi lineamenti una volta così decisi ora erano appena accennati. La stanchezza lo segnava. Eppure Sherlock vide una luce nei suoi occhi grigi che lo rincuorò.

Entrarono in casa, Sherlock prese il foglio sul tavolo e lo diede al vecchio Holmes.

"Se queste erano le tue ultime parole Myc prendilo, mettilo via non voglio nemmeno vederlo." Era irritato e allo stesso tempo addolorato.

Mycroft lo infilò dentro la giacca senza parlare. Ancora non riusciva a dire niente. Si limitò a salire insieme a lui in camera a prendere alcuni vestiti. Ma era mentalmente affaticato, incapace di prendere qualsiasi decisione, Sherlockdovette aiutarlo.

Gli mise un cambio dentro il borsone, cercò di coinvolgerlo, ma Myc non reagiva.

Sembrava lontano come la sorella. Sherlocktemeva che suo fratello andasse oltre, come Eurus. Allora perse la residua pazienza che gli era rimasta, e sferrò due sonori ceffoni al fratello.

"Ora metti qualcosa in quella borsa! Mycroft fa quello che ti dico!" 

Lui si scosse dolorante, le guance arrossate, prese a connettere si massaggiò il viso e finalmente parlò.

"Per Diofratello!Mi hai fatto male. Hai delle mani pesanti." 

Sherlock fu contento di risentire la sua voce. Quella che molte volte aveva giudicato fastidiosa ora gli sembrò dolce.

"Te ne darei mille se servisse a farti ragionare." Sherlock gli sorrise finalmente rasserenato.

"Dio, prima mi abbracci poi mi riempi di schiaffi. Ma devo dire che però mi ha fatto bene."Mycroft increspò le labbra e gli restituì un debole sorriso.

A Sherlock sembrò di toccare il cielo con un dito. Mai il volto sorridente di suo fratello gli era stato così caro. 


	3. L'arrivo a Baker Street

Sherlock chiamo un taxi che arrivò quasi subito.

Salirono silenziosi nell’auto. Sherlock portava il borsone del fratello, che gli pesava come una intera vita. Si sedettero vicini, Sherlock avvisò John del suo arrivo con il fratello al seguito.

John fece poche domande, sapeva che quella scelta era stata dettata dalla necessità. Certo non sospettava il pesante perché.

Mycroft guardava fuori dal finestrino, si stringeva nel cappotto quasi avesse bisogno di protezione. Aveva portato con sé il laptop, residuo del suo potere, formattato da carteggi compromettenti. Non avrebbe lasciato nulla dietro di sé che nuocesse alla sua famiglia.

Sherlock lo guardava ogni tanto, non sapeva bene cosa fare con suo fratello. Non lo riconosceva più, certo non era il Mycroft di sempre. Era così immerso nel suo mutismo, da farlo esasperare. Lo scorse appoggiare la fronte sul vetro e lo chiamò.

"Mycroft, girati per favore, puoi guardarmi? A cosa stai pensando fratello?"

Lui scosse la testa, poi finalmente mormorò due parole."Nulla, non penso a nulla, non sarà facile affrontare la compassione generale che vorrete affibbiarmi. Ma bada fratello che io non la voglio. Io avevo deciso Sherlock, lo capisci? Io ero sicuro della mia scelta."

"Anche prima quando ti sei lasciato andare, quando avevi capito l'errore che stavi per fare?" Sherlock lo avrebbe picchiato per la sua testardaggine. "Guardami ora, dimmi che non ti fa piacere vedermi e parlarmi. Ed essere vivo! Stupido!"

Mycroft grugnì sofferente. Abbassò la testa."Forse hai ragione, ma a cosa mi condanni adesso! Devo fingere di stare bene, mentre ti illudi che tutto tornerà come prima. Vuoi forzarmi a sorridere mentre dentro mi piego. " Mycroft si strinse il volto fra le mani. "Dio! Sherlock dimmi cosa devo fare perché io non lo so! "

Mycroft tornò a guardare la strada buia, mentre gli saliva prepotente la nausea.

Sherlock se ne accorse, fece fermare il taxi lo prese per le spalle e lo spinse fuori, appena in tempo perché Mycroft vomitò anche l'anima.

"Va meglio fratello? "Sherlock gli teneva la fronte, mentre piegato in due il vecchio Holmes cercava di controllare il suo stomaco sottosopra.

Faceva freddo, tutti e due tremavano, Sherlock lo guidò verso l'auto dove il tassista li fissava perplesso.

"Tra poco saremo a casa e John si occuperà di te. Mycroft fammi un favore, cerca di stare tranquillo. Troveremo una soluzione insieme. Te lo giuro, non ti lascerò qualsiasi sia il costo da pagare.”

Myc annuì oramai allo stremo. L'unica cosa che voleva era un letto su cui distendersi. Sherlock lo fece risalire, chiamò John che scendesse in strada per dargli una mano. Mycroft era appoggiato con la testa sulla sua spalla e respirava pesantemente.

Finalmente vide John sulla strada vicino a Baker Street.

Scese non gli disse una parola, solo un "aiutami ti prego."

John non ebbe bisogno di altro, prese in consegna Mycroft pallido come un lenzuolo. Lo sorressero entrambi. Il taxi fu pagato velocemente, salirono con il vecchio Holmes che non collaborava per niente.

"Dimmi cos'ha, così che possa intervenire."

"Mettiamolo nella camera degli ospiti, poi ti spiego."

Mycroft si animò quel tanto da riconoscere John, ma la nausea lo limitava. Lo stesero nel morbido letto e lui si lasciò andare.

John prese la sua valigetta e cominciò a visitarlo. Sherlock lo aiutò a spogliarlo, prese il borsone e tirò fuori il pigiama.

"Ha vomitato e non smette di agitarsi." Il fratello minore era preoccupato.

"Va prendere queste medicine e queste fiale, porta qui tutto." John si occupò di Mycroft lo chiamò, ma lui non rispose subito. Poi ebbe un attimo di lucidità e lo guardò con aria di sfida.

"Vuoi sapere cosa ho fatto, mio buon Watson? Tanto te lo dirà mio fratello. Ho cercato di spararmi. Volevo mettere fine alla mia vita, se Sherlock non fosse arrivato, ora organizzeresti il mio funerale."

John si fermò senza fiato. Sapeva la volontà di ferro di Mycroft e se aveva detto questo era vero. Lo esaminò e cercò di calmarlo.

Poi pensò al dolore del suo compagno e si irritò.

"Non hai pensato alle persone che ti vogliono bene? Cristo! Mycroft! "

"Perché devo pensare sempre agli altri John! E’ tutta la vita che vi proteggo ! Ma io esistevo per voi? Quando mai vi siete preoccupate per me?"

Mycroft si agitò parecchio, John fu costretto a chiamare in fretta Sherlock per farsi aiutare a tenerlo.

"Ora dormirai Mycroft, ti farai una gran bella dormita, le discussioni le faremo in seguito."

Sherlock tenne stretto il braccio del fratello che si dimenava, fu veloce e abile John a infilargli l'ago in vena e finalmente Mycroft si addormentò stremato.

John e Sherlock chiusero la camera e lo lasciarono dormire. Sherlock era distrutto da quello che era successo in quelle ultime ore.

Si sprofondò nella vecchia poltrona. Chiuse gli occhi con le mani giunte sotto al mento. John confuso, si sedette di fronte a lui, ma non disse una parola, sapeva che Sherlock si stava concentrando. La casa era insolitamente silenziosa, Rosie dormiva e la sig. Hudson era andata dalla sorella.

Ed era stato meglio così,visto quello che era accaduto. Mycroft era fuori controllo e John non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa fare.

Il fratello di Sherlock era il fulcro degli Holmes, l'affidabile uomo del governo, dalle decisioni veloci non sempre legali, ma era sempre stato la sicurezza di tutti loro.

Sherlock si scosse, aprì gli occhi e prese a raccontare al suo compagno quello che era successo. Non tralasciando nulla, un racconto doloroso che Sherlock interruppe più volte.

"John, se fossi arrivato pochi minuti dopo, non avrei più un fratello, per Dio! Non potevo aspettarmi una reazione del genere da parte sua. Lui è sempre stato così razionale. Sono spiazzato. Devo decidere cosa fare per tirarlo fuori dal pantano in cui sta affondando."

Sherlock aveva gli occhi lucidi, pieni di sofferenza e rabbia.

"Per adesso possiamo solo sostenerlo, con farmaci adeguati che lo tengano tranquillo, che stabilizzino l'altalena delle sue emozioni. Dobbiamo convincerlo che per un certo periodo li dovrà prendere. Le crisi allo stomaco, sono dovute alla sua mente, che si contorce e traduce tutto in dolore fisico."

"Non sarà facile conoscendo mio fratello." Sherlock sbuffò seccato. "Per un certo periodo sarà difficile lasciarlo solo, non voglio che possa riprovarci."

"Siamo in due e troveremo qualcuno che ci dia una mano." John era convinto di poter aiutare i due fratelli Holmes. Sherlock intanto elaborava una condotta da tenere.

"Poi c'è il problema del posto che ricopre, se vengono a sapere che è sopravvissuto ad un tentativo di suicidio, avranno timore che sia instabile, che i segreti che conosce siano mal riposti. Lo potrebbero obbligare ad entrare in una delle loro case di cura per tenerlo a bada, e non ne uscirebbe più!"

"Quindi cosa vuoi fare? Tenerlo nascosto è quasi impossibile! "

"Potrei trovare un accordo e ricattarli. Nel suo laptop Mycroft ha cancellato tutto per proteggerci, e metterci al sicuro, ma posso farlo ripristinare, con quello che c'è dentro, fermarli. Lo farò dichiarare, momentaneamente incapace, ne prenderò la tutela legale a garanzia. Lo proteggerò in modo chiaro, lo blinderò, non dovranno toccarlo."

"Non lo accetterà facilmente, Sherlock lui è troppo orgoglioso di sé stesso."

"Lo era John! Ora ha bisogno di sicurezze, questo è un modo per tenerlo al riparo da ritorsioni e soprattutto che possa restare con noi. Altrimenti lo perderò di nuovo."

"Dovrai parlargli se sarà in grado di comprendere, ora è decisamente indifeso."

"Vedremo domani mio caro John, vedremo quanto è compromesso!" Il vecchio orologio segnava l'una di notte. Nessuno aveva mangiato quella sera.


	4. Risalire

La mattina seguente Sherlock si alzò presto e si prese cura di Rosie. John ancora dormiva. La sig. Hudson si era fermata dalla sorella e Sherlock la prese come una benedizione, in quanto aveva meno spiegazioni da dare.

Mycroft ancora dormiva, raggomitolato nel letto, doveva essersi girato parecchio visto le condizioni pietose del lenzuolo. Era arruffato, le mani strette sul cuscino, il volto affondato dentro.

Mycroft non dormiva mai così! Se lo ricordava bene il piccolo Sherlock, quando si intrufolava nel suo letto e lui lo sgridava perché lo metteva in disordine, mentre era fermo immobile, nel suo lenzuolo piatto. Ebbe il desiderio di sistemare la sua posizione stramba, ma lo lasciò stare, non era il momento di sentimenti sdolcinati.

Aspettò il suo risveglio, vide il suo compagno sulla porta della cucina che lo guardava interrogativo.

Sherlock si avvicinò e lo salutò con il solito bacio sulla guancia.

John era quanto di migliore lui potesse aspettarsi. Dopo tanti anni il loro rapporto era consolidato, in una routine serena senza traumi. John aveva capito che il loro frequentarsi era qualcosa di più di stima e amicizia. Era amore.

Anche Mycroft che da tempo lo aveva capito, era rimasto contento della stabilità raggiunta da suo fratello minore. E li aveva appoggiati senza farlo pesare. Mycroft era stato sempre presente, ma si teneva lontano, defilato.

Ora toccava a lui aiutarlo, anche se sembrava un'impresa titanica.

"Vado a svegliarlo, deve mangiare qualcosa e vediamo come reagisce."Sherlock entrò nella stanza e aprì la finestra. La luce raggiunse il fratello maggiore che si scosse, aprì gli occhi e non lo inquadrò subito.

"Dove sono?" Biascicò Mycroft.

Il giovane Holmes lo guardava dall’alto. "Non te lo ricordi cosa è successo ieri sera?"

Myc si sfrego gli occhi, per un po' di secondi sembrò smarrito, poi ebbe un guizzo e gli ritornò la memoria. Dolorosa e devastante. Si girò ficcando la testa di lato sotto il lenzuolo."Lasciami Sherlock, ti prego voglio dormire."

"Non ora, ti alzi e facciamo colazione. Ti lavi, ti vesti e scendi da lì." Sherlock lo scoprì improvvisamente senza tanti complimenti.

Mycroft grugnì indispettito, ma si tirò su e si sedette sul bordo del letto, stranito.

Obbedì, Sherlock lo aiutò vedendolo instabile. Mycroft si arrese, lo lasciava fare, non si dissero nulla, mentre tentava di emergere dal buio della sua mente.

Lo aiutò a indossare il suo amato abito tre pezzi e la camicia pulita, ma niente cravatta perché nella fretta le avevano scordate a Pall Mall.

Mycroft fece notare il suo disappunto e Sherlock rise."Vieni, ora sei presentabile, andiamo."

Mycroft ci teneva tanto alla forma e Sherlock lo aveva accontentato.

“Buongiorno, come ti senti oggi?" John lo accolse con un sorriso, il più sereno possibile.

"Bene, John, ma quel farmaco mi frastorna, è come se avessi l'ovatta nella testa. Non riesco a concentrarmi. E tremo, le mani, dico, non riesco a controllarle." Poi si fece serio."Mi dispiace per il mio disdicevole comportamento di ieri sera, scusa, John."

"Non ti preoccupare." Il dottore sentì una piccola parte del vecchio Mycroft affiorare, e si sollevò.

John si avvicinò e notò il tremore delle mani, ma era presto per dire se fosse il farmaco."Il tremore passerà Mycroft, forse l'eccessivo stress. Lo stomaco invece?"

"Molto meglio, mi sento affamato."Myc si portò verso la cucina dove c’era la bambina e le fece un sorriso tirato.

"Bene, ma starai leggero oggi Mycroft, tè e biscotti come Rosie."

Si sedette al tavolo, senza protestare e insieme fecero colazione. Sherlock vide il fratello abbastanza lucido e decise di dirgli i suoi piani. Prime chiese con un cenno, l'approvazione di John.

"Mycroft, tu ieri sera hai detto che non sapevi cosa avresti dovuto fare. Io ci ho pensato e credi mi sembra la scelta migliore." Lui sollevò il volto e si aspettò cattive notizie.

"Ho deciso che starai con noi. Siamo d'accordo entrambi." Sherlock guardò John che annuì.

"Ma il problema era il tuo incarico governativo, non si può tenere nascosto a lungo quello che è successo. Presto capirebbero che non sei in grado di tornare al lavoro, e che sei al corrente di troppi segreti. Sapendo che ai sfiorato il suicidio, ti internerebbero nelle loro strutture per avere il tuo controllo. E credimi, non ne usciresti più." Sherlock si fermò cercando di leggere nel suo volto, che però sembrava avere già capito qualcosa.

Mycroft si alzò mise le mani tremanti nelle tasche e si piantò di fronte al fratello minore. Aspettò.

"Il tuo laptop è pieno di informazioni, so che tu le avrai cancellate per non darci problemi, ma posso recuperarle. E mi serviranno per trattare."

Mycroft sorrise sornione, fissando Sherlock.

"Non hai bisogno di recuperare dati, ho lasciato un file nella tua email per assicurarmi che foste al sicuro da tutto, probabilmente lo avrai già ricevuto." Negli occhi grigi di Mycroft comparve quel guizzo di sempre,che face intravvedere il ritorno della sua mente brillante.

"Tratterò con i tuoi soci, un delicato ricatto, loro ti lasciano a me e io gli garantisco sicurezza."Il giovane Holmes sembrava deciso nella sua linea di difesa.

"E come Sherlock? Quale sicurezza? Sono io quello di cui parli, la mina vagante."Myc sbuffò divertito. "Non mi lasceranno andare facilmente."

Sherlock prese un respiro profondo. Sapeva di urtare suo fratello."Ti dichiarerò incapace di intendere e volere, Mycroft, anche se solo momentaneamente. E mi prenderò la tutela legale. Sarò il tuo tutore e garantirò per te."

Mycroft scosse la testa incredulo. Piantò le mani bianche sul tavolo.

"Cosa farai? Vuoi dichiarami incapace?Per Dio!Le conseguenze saranno disastrose. Non ne uscirò più! Perderò la mia reputazione, non avrò più alcun credito, se mai ne verrò fuori!" Mycroft si portò le mani sulle tempie sconvolto.

"Non vedo altra via fratello, non voglio che tu finisca lontano dalla famiglia, lontano da me. Nessuno poteva immaginare tutto questo. E comunque sarà un problema che affronteremo dopo." 

Sherlock si alzò cercando di rassicurarlo.“Non ti considero un incapace Myc, ma ho bisogno che loro si sentano sicuri, perché garantirò. E in cambio avrò te. Ti sembra poco?"

Lui sembrò tranquillizzarsi. Sherlock lo prese per le spalle e lo guardò dritto in faccia.

"Mi comprendi? Capisci che lo faccio per aiutarti?" Mycroft rimase immobile, ma sapeva che era la scelta migliore.

Il vecchio Holmes sbuffò risentito."Parlerai con Lady Smallwood, lei forse sarà più comprensiva. Credo rimarrà sorpresa quando ti prenderai la mia tutela. Ero sempre io quello che mi curavo di te. Ma hai ragione Sherlock, il problema l'ho causato io. È giusto che paghi." 

"Non è un debito, è una sicurezza che chiedo per te. Ma non è tutto fratello."

Mycroft si irrigidì, sospettoso."Cosa manca ancora, Sherlock?"

"John di darà una cura, che ti aiuterà, ti impegnerai a farla." Il fratello minore era risoluto.

"Quella che mi rende confuso e mi stordisce? Dio, Sherlock, se è questa, non la voglio!" Mycroft si girò indispettito, la bocca stretta.

"Mycroft sei instabile, devi riposare e rimanere relativamente calmo. Obbedirai a me e la seguirai. Piano la ridurremmo, quando comincerai a rafforzarti mentalmente. Non è una condanna, ti farà stare tranquillo."

Mycroft si scoraggiò mortificato, abbassò la testa."Non è quello che volevo, perché non mi hai lasciato andare? Se mi conosci solo un poco, sai che questa è una tortura per me."

John cercò di quietarlo."Mycroft, ti prego! Sherlock si sta dannando l'anima per aiutarti, sarà solo per un periodo e se ci metti la tua volontà finirà presto. Provaci almeno."

Il maggiore degli Holmes ormai era stanco e abbattuto, si lasciò convincere.Dopotutto, pensò doveva essere morto. 

"Bene, vedo comunque che hai un piano e ti appoggerò. Farò come vorrai. E per i nostri genitori, cosa hai deciso?" Mycroftera allarmato dalle troppe decisioni da prendere.

"Nulla, per ora, ma il mio consiglio è di dirglielo."

"Soffriranno, non voglio che accada." Mycroft soffocò un corto respiro.

"E se fossi morto, idiota! Adesso credi che starebbero bene!!" Sherlock lo squadrò stizzito.

Mycroft si allontanò seccato, le mani tormentate che si legavano strette, arrivò vicino alla finestra e guardò fuori.

"Hai ragione, ma dammi il tempo di capire, come comportarmi. Tutto questo io non lo dovevo affrontare. Cerca di capire che provo imbarazzo. Mi porterò sempre questo rimorso."Si girò con aria di sfida guardando il fratello. "Non dovevo sopravvivere!"

"Pensala come vuoi stupido testardo! Ma ora se qui e tra poco sarò il tuo tutore legale, tu farai quello che io ti dirò di fare." Sherlock si sentì offeso.

"Quindi credi che questo mi fermerà? Sei un illuso se lo pensi." Mycroft lo aggredì con cattiveria.

Sherlock lo raggiunse minaccioso, prima che John fosse in grado di fermarlo, così gli gridò con fermezza.

"Sherlock !Ti sta provocando! Vuole delle certezze, non capisci? Ha bisogno di sapere che ci sarai!"

Sherlock si bloccò a metà strada dandosi dell'idiota. Eppure lo conosceva bene il suo scaltro fratello, per abboccare così stupidamente."Bravo Mycroft, sei irritante! Stavo per picchiarti, vale come certezza? Ora sei soddisfatto?"

Mycroft sogghignò compiaciuto, stemperando la tensione del fratello minore."John è più sereno e ha capito. Mafarò come dici Sherlock, sarò ubbidiente."

Poi abbassò lo sguardo, divenne improvvisamente cupo. "Aiutami ad uscire da questa melma nera in cui mi trovo."


	5. Scelte difficili

Sherlock passò tutta la mattina al dipartimento dove lavorava il fratello maggiore. Si era fatto consegnare il pass e il suo cellulare. Aveva trattenuto il laptop di Mycroft.

Parlò con Lady Smallwood come gli aveva suggerito il fratello. In tasca stringeva l'ordinanza della sua custodia. Era ufficialmente il suo tutore.

Alicia Smallwood fu notevolmente colpita dalla situazione di Mycroft. Non si era accorta della sua fragilità. E comprese subito il nervosismo di Sherlock di proteggere la debolezza di suo fratello. Sherlock fu semplicemente diretto, quando minacciò di usare tutti i file riservati in suo possesso se l'avessero infastidito.

"Alicia, Mycroft deve rimanere sotto la mia tutela, nessuna proposta di casa di cura costosa se lo porterà via. Fa in modo che sia chiaro."

"E per tua sorella? Mycroft era al corrente che Sherrinford sarebbe passato sotto la mia direzione. Mi aveva chiesto di prendermi carico di Eurus e io glielo avevo promesso. Ora capisco la sua richiesta già pensava di chiudere con la sua vita."

Alicia era colpita dal gesto di Mycroft, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come la sua freddezza fosse svanita e si fosse lasciato andare. Era dubbiosa.

Sherlock la fissava e studiava ogni suo piccolo gesto.

“Eurus passerà come mio fratello, sotto la mia tutela. Lui vuole così. Teme che cerchino di mandarla via come ritorsione." 

Sherlock era risoluto, era compito suo ora proteggere quello che rimaneva della sua famiglia.

"Alicia farò tutto il possibile per proteggere ambedue."

"Bene Sherlock, non ci siamo mai stati simpatici, ma la parola che ho dato a tuo fratello sarà mantenuta. Ricorda che ti imporranno delle condizioni, non sarà così facile ottenere quello che vuoi anche con le tue poco velate minacce. È Mycroft il diplomatico della famiglia." Alice sogghignò divertita.

"No, io vado direttamente al sodo! Cerca di capire che voglio ritrovare mio fratello. E mantenerlo vivo possibilmente."

Lei rimase in silenzio, studiandolo. Poi si arrese a tanto fervore.

"Hai la mia parola Sherlock, ci sentiremo in seguito."

"Bene Alicia, sii sollecita. Ma non andare da lui direttamente. Non voglio vederlo turbato!"

"Mi chiedi troppo Sherlock, tuo fratello potrà pure ricevere una mia visita."

Alicia Smallwood aveva collaborato e condiviso una vita intera con Mycroft. Non riusciva ha perdonarsi di non aver capito il suo malessere.

"Non infastidirlo Alicia è piuttosto confuso." Lei lo salutò porgendogli la mano e stringendo una specie di accordo silenzioso.

Sherlock raggiunse l'ufficio del fratello e chiese ad Anthea di prendere alcuni effetti di Mycroft. Lei sospettava qualcosa, ma aspettò che fosse Sherlock a parlare. Lo accompagnò nell'ufficio dove spesso lui irrompeva pieno di rancore, mentre suo fratello invece lo assecondava. Gli sembrò di vederlo seduto sulla sua costosa poltrona, imperturbabile.

E si sentì in colpa.

"Anthea, forse già hai capito che Mycroft era in difficoltà." Lui cercava di capire quanto lei sapesse.

"Avevo visto il suo cambiamento, ma non mi riusciva di parlargli. Mi evitava. Pensavo fosse solo un periodo di preoccupazioni. Ma nulla di più. Che cos'ha, si è ammalato?"

"Tanto te lo diranno Anthea, lui a cercato di uccidersi! E se non fossi arrivato in tempo ora sarei qui a portare via tutte le sue cose."

Sherlock perse il suo sorriso attraente e si strinse nel suo Belstaff scuro, come se un brivido lo percorresse.

Anthea era rimasta senza parole. Dubitava di aver capito bene, non era da Mycroft lasciarsi andare. Il suo carattere era forte, almeno fino ad allora. Cercò di ragionare sui fatti accaduti giorni prima, ma non trovò nulla che l'avesse fatta sospettare la gravità della situazione.

"Adesso come sta?" Era turbata e aveva appoggiato il cellulare sulla scrivania del suo capo. Lo aveva fatto un milione di volte, quando doveva ascoltare attentamente le sue direttive.

"Cerchiamo di farlo stare sereno, ma non è facile col carattere che si ritrova. Ora sta con me. E per proteggerlo sono diventato il suo tutore legale. Sai come vanno le cose qua dentro Anthea. E lui è praticamente il dipartimento stesso. Non voglio farlo internare per quello che è successo, non diventerà come Eurus."

Sherlock si ritrasse nervoso, pieno di sensi di colpa. Si appoggiò alla scrivania sfinito. Tutto gli sembrava così irreale e difficile. Non avrebbe mai pensato di prendere il posto di Mycroft.

"Hai fatto la cosa giusta."

Anthea fece un gesto che era raro, lo accarezzò sulla guancia. "Ora tocca a te proteggerlo. Lui era costantemente preoccupato per te, per tutta la sua famiglia. Mi rammarico di non avere capito in quale dolore si dibattesse."

Lei aveva gli occhi lucidi. Pieni di rimpianto per non aver visto oltre.

"Anthea, resta fedele a mio fratello, tornerà! Forse cambiato, ma il suo lavoro è sempre stato importante per lui." Sherlock la fissò convinto.

"Lo farò." Anthea lo sussurrò debolmente. Non era il posto giusto per sbilanciarsi, ma Mycroft era il suo capo e lei era il suo braccio destro. Era merito suo il ruolo che ricopriva.

Sherlock prese le poche cose che il fratello gli aveva chiesto, ebbe la supervisione di Anthea che non portasse via cose compromettenti.

Sentiva una strana sensazione di distacco, di oppressione. Quante volte suo fratello era rimasto lì seduto a quella scrivania ad ascoltarlo, a soccorrerlo mentre lui in cambio cosa gli aveva dato? Solo problemi e cinismo.

Ora doveva rimediare. Non doveva e non poteva essere troppo tardi.


	6. Decisioni

Sherlock tornò a casa piuttosto tardi. Era stanco e John se ne accorse subito. Mycroft si era addormentato sulla poltrona, lui cercò di non svegliarlo.

"Sei stravolto Sherlock, devi mangiare qualcosa te l'ho tenuto in caldo."

John apparecchiò una parte di tavolo. Sherlock non protestò nemmeno, si sedette a mangiare.

"Rosie, come sta?" Chiese visto che non la vedeva in giro.

"Dorme anche lei."

"Mycroft, invece cosa ha fatto?"

"Ti ha aspettato, ma alla fine è crollato. Non ha mangiato molto, ma non ho insistito. Ha girato per la stanza, così gli ho affidato Rosie, per un po' si è distratto. Poi ha cominciato ad agitarsi e l'ho mandato a riposarsi in camera. Fino a pranzo."

John era turbato, non sapeva bene come gestire il cognato. Soprattutto uno come Mycroft.

Sherlock si passò la mano tra i ricci neri, sconfortato. John lo sfiorò con un bacio.

"Ora sono legalmente il suo tutore, ma dirgli che non può fare nulla sarà devastante. Niente soldi, ne computer, ne cellulari e mai solo. Non la prenderà bene."

"Sta tranquillo, vedremo di andarci piano. E di farglielo accettare."

Sherlock e John rimasero silenziosi. Pieni di pensieri irrequieti. Mycroft però dava segni di risveglio. Si agitava e lamentava.

Sherlock diede un'occhiata a John e ottenuta la sua approvazione si diresse verso di lui. Lo chiamò a voce bassa, finché il fratello maggiore non aprì gli occhi sorpreso.

"Dio, sei tornato! Mi sono stupidamente addormentato. Scusami. Com'è andata?"

Mycroft era tra il curioso e lo spaventato. Lo fissava preoccupato. Sherlock aveva il volto stanco di chi si trascina un dolore nascosto.

"Starai con me, ho ottenuto la tua tutela non ti faranno nulla fino a che ci sarò io." 

Il fratello maggiore si massaggiò il mento, sentendo la barba che cresceva. Era sospettoso.

"Non l'hai ottenuta così facilmente, e se ti conosco bene li hai, diciamo, amabilmente ricattati." Mycroft sorrise pensando ad Alicia.

"Diciamo che se vogliono che non trapelino certe cose, ci dovranno dare del tempo. Insomma una tregua fino al tuo ritorno." Mycroft si agitò improvvisamente nella poltrona. Le labbra strette.

"Pensi che io voglia tornare? E tu come lo sai fratello mio!" Sherlock lo fissò quasi incredulo.

"Non vuoi più ricoprire il posto che avevi? E cosa faresti del resto della tua vita?"

Mycroft si alzò indispettito, camminò nervosamente per la stanza. Poi si voltò verso Sherlock.

"Adesso è prematuro parlarne. Non so cosa aspettarmi fratellino, non so quello che voglio. Mi sento cambiato e non capisco se sia un bene."

Sherlock lo comprendeva. Forzarlo troppo era presto. Doveva dargli tempo. Doveva dargli appoggio.

Mycroft si fermò guardando fuori dalla finestra, si girò teso con le mani in tasca. La mascella serrata. Irrigidito nel corpo.

"Non posso avere più nulla. Né soldi, né un cellulare, né un accesso al computer. E devo avere il tuo permesso per qualsiasi cosa. Anche se desiderassi uscire da solo! Potresti arrivare a negarmelo. Hai il controllo totale su di me."

Sherlock non digerì la sfuriata. Mycroft era totalmente instabile.

"E questo per te è un problema? Idiota! Visto che ti eri puntato una pistola sulla testa. Volevi morire, ti rendi conto che poca importanza possa avere, visto che devo proteggerti da te stesso. Imbecille!"

Sherlock aveva perso la pazienza, la stanchezza si faceva sentire e il fratello lo provocava in continuazione. Lo avvicinò pieno di rabbia e risentimento. Le mani strette in due pugni. John corse rapidamente a mettersi tra i due.

"Sherlock ti prego calmati, lui è tuo fratello. Mycroft è spaventato ha paura. Sa che deve affidarsi a te, in tutto e per tutto. Lui che non chiedeva mai e prendeva soltanto. Guardalo lo vedi arrogante o semplicemente impaurito?"

John indicò Mycroft dietro di lui. Alzando la mano e puntandogli il dito contro.

Il fratello maggiore era indietreggiato, con il volto tirato, le mani presero a tremargli. Cercò di nascondere il suo disagio e le ficcò svelto in tasca. La testa era confusa, la mente spenta. La nausea gli salì velocemente. Barcollò e dovette appoggiarsi.

Sherlock si placò e si disperò nel vedere Mycroft in quelle condizioni. Era confuso. Non sapeva se era giusto tenerlo con loro visto le cure di cui aveva bisogno.

John fu rapido prese Mycroft lo fece sedere sulla poltrona del salotto e gli diede un paio di compresse per aiutare lo stomaco. Lo fece bere qualche sorso di tè, anche contro le sue decise proteste. Sherlock si portò di fronte a lui e si sedette. Si sentiva sconfitto, non sapeva cosa fare.

Prese un respiro profondo, mentre vedeva suo fratello sofferente. E ritrovò la voglia di sostenerlo, per ripagarlo per tutte le volte che l'aveva respinto.

"Mi devi aiutare, devi cercare di capire che lo sto facendo per te. Stupido! Lo faccio per vederti sereno. Per vederti sorridere e per infastidirti irritarti come facevo sempre, ma non smettendo mai di amarti fratello. Mycroft dammi una mano e io ti darò tutto me stesso." Sherlock aveva il suo cuore in mano e glielo offriva.

Mycroft che si era ripreso, si appoggiò sullo schienale, sorrise debolmente.

"Mi dispiace." Lo sussurrò appena, la sua voce tremava ma era sincero.

"Non so come posso aiutarti, per ora ti creo solo problemi. So che ti stai chiedendo se hai fatto bene a tenermi con te. Hai ragione! Sono un fratello complicato. Non ti biasimerei se decidessi di farmi ricoverare."

Sherlock si scosse. Lo guardò senza distogliere lo sguardo, lo prese per le mani, gliele strinse forte. Poi si inginocchiò davanti alla sua poltrona.

"Tu resterai con me, non ti lascio. Ma tu devi stare al mio fianco, affidarti a me."

Mycroft abbassò il capo, tentennava. Poi improvvisamente abbracciò il fratello come non faceva da tempo, scosso da un fremito di dolore e rimorso.

Sherlock lo calmò parlandogli piano, lo accarezzava sulla schiena cercando trasmettergli quel calore che non riusciva a trovare e ricambiò l'abbraccio, che valeva come tutta una vita.

John li guardava dalla cucina disperato per il suo compagno e preoccupato per Mycroft.

Pensò velocemente di trovare una soluzione che permettesse a tutti di stare bene.

Ci voleva una persona che si occupasse di Mycroft, che avesse passato la sua stessa esperienza e pensò a Molly. Molly Hopper.


	7. Un aiuto inaspettato

Molly dopo quello che era accaduto a Sherrinford, non era stata più la stessa. Sherlock sapeva di amare John e non poteva più ingannarla.

Aveva mandato Mycroft, che era andato a chiarirle la situazione, in cui si erano ritrovati con Eurus. Sherlock benché l'amasse, amava anche John. Da sempre. E quando il dottore si rese conto di avere lo stesso sentimento per Sherlock, le frequentazioni con Molly finirono.

Mycroft mediò la situazione, offrendo il suo appoggio a Molly, ma lei troppo addolorata, aveva declinato la sua compagnia, e lui si era ritirato in silenzio. Sherlock sapeva che Mycroft aveva una simpatia più profonda per Molly, ma in quel momento non poté fare nulla.

Molly distrutta dal dolore, cadde in depressione e divenne apatica e solitaria. Sherlock sentendo la responsabilità del quel dolore la aiutò insieme a John.

Lentamente con pazienza ne venne fuori.

Rimase amica di entrambi. Li frequentava con regolarità e molte volte si occupava di Rosie. Così John pensò che non era una cattiva idea chiedere il suo aiuto, anche perché lei sapeva quali farmaci potevano aiutare Mycroft. Così decise di prendere l'iniziativa e di farle visita.

"Devo uscire, che ne dici di riposare almeno fino a cena Sherlock? Prenditi una pausa. Tu Mycroft, ti metti a letto invece."

Lui protestò, ma poco convinto. Vide nelle mani di John la solita iniezione e sbuffò innervosito. Ma era necessaria visto la sua instabilità mentale e tutto quello che gli aveva provocato.

"Dio, John la tua cura mi intontisce, non riesco a ragionare." Mycroft non riusciva ad adattarsi ai farmaci. Ma dovevano insistere.

"Devi dormire, niente di più, riposare il più possibile per adesso mio caro Mycroft è così."

Sherlock guardava il fratello dalla cucina e assentiva con la testa. Myc si arrese, borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma scoprì il braccio, mugugnando seccato.

Se ne andò in camera infastidito, dove si lasciò andare sul letto ancora vestito. Ma fu prontamente ripreso dal fratello minore.

"Mettiti almeno comodo, per Dio! Vestito ti metti a dormire?"

Il vecchio Holmes prese a lagnarsi, ma indossò il pigiama, poi senti il farmaco che faceva effetto, si infilò sotto le coperte. La sua testa sembrava fluttuare in un mare di schiuma, non avvertì Sherlock che lo aiutava a coprirsi. Sentì solo la mano calda di Sherlock sulla fronte. E poi fu il buio totale.

John lasciò che Sherlock riposasse per qualche ora, così uscì. Si recò a trovare Molly per chiederle il suo aiuto. La trovò nel laboratorio, dove aveva incontrato la prima volta Sherlock.

"Giorno Molly." John entrò educatamente, lei si girò a guardarlo curiosa.

"Buon giorno John. Hai problemi con Rosie?" Subito si assicurò preoccupata, ma lo vide sereno e capì che c'era dell'altro.

"No, niente di tutto questo, ma lo sai che sei la benvenuta e Rosie è felice quando ti vede. Piuttosto si tratta del fratello di Sherlock."

Lei lo guardò incuriosita.

"Mycroft? " Molly si ricordò dell’austero fratello maggiore Holmes, che aveva incontrato poche volte. È tutte dolorose.

"Diciamo che non sta molto bene e anche in due non riusciamo ad aiutarlo. Così ho pensato a te, che in un certo senso puoi capirlo meglio."

"Cosa ha combinato, Mycroft non ha bisogno di nessuno che io sappia." John si rabbuiò.

Lui sta passando un momento difficile, un pò come quello che hai passato tu 6 mesi fa."

"Non mi dire! Mycroft fa i conti con sé stesso? Sarebbe una novità." Molly era divertita al pensiero del vecchio Holmes con i rimorsi di coscienza.

"Beh, Molly, non è proprio così."

John era terribilmente serio, Molly lo avvertì e si ricompose.

"Sherlock è riuscito a fermarlo mentre stava per mettere fine alla sua vita. Stava per suicidarsi." John non riusciva ancora a pronunciare quella parola senza agitarsi.

"Dio scusami, non credevo fosse andato oltre. Mi dispiace credimi, era stato gentile con me, mi aveva anche chiesto il permesso di aiutarmi dopo i fatti di Eurus. Ma io lo allontanai, ero così tanto arrabbiata con Sherlock che non volevo intorno un altro Holmes."

Molly era dispiaciuta, perché sapeva che Mycroft aveva dato tutto per Sherlock, superando ogni limite concesso.

"Perché mi chiedi aiutò, e perché a me?"

"Perché sinceramente la situazione ci sta sfuggendo di mano e forse tu potresti comprendere meglio ciò di cui lui ha bisogno." John era scosso e riponeva le sue ultime risorse su di lei.

"Anche le mie cure lo limitano e non le sopporta, so che tu puoi aiutarmi a modulare una cura che lo aiuti."

"lo stai calmando o inibendo?"

"Tutte due, ma spesso il suo fisico non le accetta. Cerco di mantenerlo calmo e di farlo riposare, ma l'effetto finisce per essere devastante."

Molly si agitò confusa, poteva immaginare il dolore che passava nella mente in tempesta di Mycroft.

"Lui sa che potrei vederlo? Come accetterebbe le mie visite."

"Ne parlerò a Sherlock, decideremo che tu ci sostituisca, quando non possiamo alternarci con Rosie. Mycroft sa che vieni per lei, sarà facile unirti a noi. Ti prego Molly dammi una mano, sia per Sherlock che per lui."

John sembrava disperato. Lei capì che la situazione non era tranquilla, si sentiva dispiaciuta per Mycroft. Lo aveva sempre considerato gentile e misurato. Non si spiegava il suo crollo mentale.

"Va bene, fammi sapere. Ti aiuterò, spero solo che riusciate a convincere Mycroft."

"Grazie Molly, soprattutto perché mi trovo in difficoltà. Loro sono così devastanti, emotivamente parlando, così lontani e così fortemente legati. Dio, Molly, proteggi uno e sbanda l'altro. Calmi uno e l'altro si infiamma. A volte non so più cosa fare."

John si sentì improvvisamente stanco. Molly gli si avvicinò, gli accarezzò la spalla con tenerezza. "Vieni prendiamo un caffè."

Lui acconsentì senza protestare. Molly era la persona più disponibile e dolce che avesse mai conosciuto. E si sentì sollevato.

Tornato a casa, John mise al corrente della sua decisione Sherlock. Che fu soddisfatto. Sapeva che Mycroft sarebbe stato al sicuro con lei e oltretutto il fratello più vecchio nutriva una nascosta simpatia per Molly.

Quando si svegliò lo misero al corrente, mentre cenavano, della nuova decisione e lui quasi si strozzò. Molly non gli era completamente indifferente, si sentì in difetto. Il recalcitrante Mycroft, che dapprima protestò con veemenza, si adattò ad accettare la compagnia di Molly Hopper


	8. L'arrivo di Molly Hooper

“Oggi nel pomeriggio arriva Molly, che si prende cura di Rosie. Non dare inutili problemi Myc, non resterai solo con la bambina . Ci sarà Molly."

Sherlock quietò il fratello che già si era innervosito.

"Perché non posso curare io Rosie quando voi non ci siete?" Era seccato. E anche dispiaciuto.

"Perché hai bisogno anche tu di aiuto! Quindi fai il bravo e collabora con Molly."

Mycroft sbuffò risentito poi però accettò suo malgrado. Non aveva tutti i torti suo fratello, lui non era ancora pienamente responsabile di sé stesso.

Mentre loro uscivano arrivò la dottoressa Hopper. Mycroft era sulla poltrona nervoso a perdere tempo annoiato.

"Buongiorno piccolina." Molly baciò Rosie, poi vide Mycroft distratto e lo salutò fingendo indifferenza.

Invece lo aveva squadrato bene, lo vide insofferente alla sua prigionia e tediato a morte.

"Giorno Mycroft, non ci vediamo da molto tempo, vedo che ti hanno segregato a Baker Street." Lei rise vedendolo sbuffare seccato.

"Dottoressa Hopper sai benissimo perché sono qui. Non fare torto alla tua intelligenza."

Mycroft si alzò irritato. Prese a camminare nervosamente. Indossava una camicia chiara, le maniche arrotolate. Il gilet a righe. Senza la sua solita cravatta. Niente orologio. Troppo trasandato per i suoi standard.

Ma aveva ancora lo sguardo fiero di chi non si è ancora piegato alla sofferenza. Gli si avvicinò guardingo, con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche.

"Scommetto che sai già tutto Hopper, giusto?" Piegò il capo di lato, sfidandola.

"Non ho bisogno di pietà, né di comprensione."

Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché Molly lo irritasse così tanto, forse perché sei mesi prima lei lo aveva respinto.

"Non sono venuta per dartene Mycroft. Sono venuta come sempre per Rosie. I tuoi problemi non mi riguardano. "Lui accusò il colpo, ma abbozzò.

Molly si mise a vestire Rosie per uscire. Cercava di placarlo, se partivano con il piede sbagliato avrebbe avuto ancora più difficoltà a farsi accettare.

"Ma per ora caro Mycroft, uscirai con me visto che non vogliono che tu rimanga solo. Quindi fammi il piacere di prendere il tuo costoso cappotto e indossalo." 

Mycroft era irrequieto si mordeva il labbro, stringeva gli occhi stizzito. Non voleva finire nella confusione di Londra, odiava i luoghi affollati.

"E senon voglio venire?" Lui la fissò sarcastico, sfidandola.

"Sarà tua la colpa se Rosie non esce!" Così dovette cedere. E malvolentieri, si vestì. Molly sentì un cauto ottimismo percorrerla.

"Copriti fa piuttosto freddo, non hai un cappotto pesante?"

"Questo cappotto non mi serviva per andare in Siberia." Sibilò gelidamente Mycroft.

"Bene, allora andiamo e non lamentarti per il freddo."

Lei lo schernì provocandolo. Mycroft la trovò estremamente irritante e si chiese cosa avesse visto in lei di così gradevole.

Molly aveva preso Rosie e scesa dalle scale la sistemò nel passeggino. Poi uscì con Mycroft che le brontolava alle spalle. Certo il freddo era pungente, Rosie era ben protetta e anche Molly. Ma Holmes iniziò a sentire subito il freddo e rabbrividì.

Pazientò, strinse i denti e camminò vicino a lei e a Rosie. Si alzò il bavero, ma non era sufficientemente coperto. Molly lo guardò divertita mentre lo vedeva tremare. Prese una decisione veloce.

"Stai qui con Rosie, non ti muovere, salgo un attimo.

Tornò poco dopo, chiamò Mycroft nell'atrio. Anche Rosie li guardava curiosa. Aveva un maglione di lana e una sciarpa scura.

"Indossa questo senza fiatare Holmes." Lui sentito il freddo, indossò sotto al cappotto il caldo maglione di Sherlock. Molly poi gli strinse la sciarpa al collo, lo abbottonò e gli sistemò il bavero. 

"Forza usciamo." Mycroft era sconcertato, ma seguì Molly senza protestare, era rimasto colpito dalla sua premura. Sentiva ancora le sue mani che lo sfioravano. Uno strano senso di piacere lo aveva avvolto.

Fu taciturno per tutta la strada, l'unica che si divertiva era Rosie. Molly fece delle commissioni per John e suo fratello. Lui si limitò a seguirla, senza protestare.

Lei sapeva esattamente cosa provava, vedeva la difficoltà di starle appresso. Fare delle cose così futili non era nel suo stile di vita. Aveva Anthea che se ne occupava.

"Che dici di un buon tè caldo, Holmes? Penso che te lo sia meritato. Passare da governare un intero paese a fare da baby sitter ce ne passa!"

Molly sorrise divertita, e visto che lui non sapeva cosa rispondere, lo prese per il braccio e lo trascinò nel bar.

Sedettero come una famiglia ad un tavolo, e furono scambiati per tali, anche se Mycroft protestò e precisò la parentela con il cameriere. Molly le si accomodò vicino, mentre Rosie mordicchiava il suo pupazzo preferito.

"Va bene un bel tè Mycroft?" Lui annuì silenzioso.

"Con un po' di latte, gradirei."

"Bene, scaldati un poco, stai ancora tremando." Lui si guardò le mani. Era preoccupato.

"Non è il freddo, le mani mi tremano da quando devo prendere i farmaci di John." 

Era avvilito, non gli piaceva mostrare la sua debolezza.

"Ti fanno stare male? Lo hai detto a John?" Molly cercava di scardinare le sue difese senza irritarlo. Era estremamente diffidente e sospettoso.

Mycroft annuì. "Mi aveva promesso che l'avrebbe aggiustata, ma credo non sia possibile."

"Che altri problemi ti danno i farmaci?"

"Mi limitano molto, la mia mente è come se fosse rallentata, immersa nell'ovatta. Mi sento lento e impacciato. Ma se non li prendo, le mie emozioni sono come un'altalena, vado in alto e poi tocco il fondo. Torno ad essere depresso, e questo mi spaventa. Quindi va bene così." Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo fissando la tazza vuota del tè. Sembrava rassegnato.

"Si può modulare una cura, cercando di non far soffrire ulteriormente chi la segue. Gli inibitori vanno adattati alla persona, e tu hai una mente sopra la media, questo va considerato."

Mycroft la guardò pieno di speranza, perdendo ogni risentimento.

"Puoi aiutarmi Hopper? Quando John mi fa l’iniezione, sprofondo nel buio totale. E se devo dirti la verità ho paura, una terribile paura di quel buio."

Molly gli prese la mano. Mycroft tremava, ma la stretta calda di Molly lo rassicurò, sentì il calore salire lento e dargli conforto. Si rilassò.

"Ti aiuterò Holmes, ma tu devi aiutare me. Ti chiedo di avere fiducia. Faremo in maniera che tu ti senta meglio, ma non limitato. Fino a quando non potrai lentamente diminuire la dose e acquistare sicurezza."

Molly gli accarezzò la mano.

"Sappi che la strada non è in discesa. Quando il farmaco non ti proteggerà, allora verrà il difficile. Le prime 24 ore saranno accettabili, ma scemato il suo effetto avrai 36 ore di difficoltà piena, tra alti e bassi e credimi Mycroft, anche molto bassi. "

Annuì, sapeva che non era facile per lui, né per quelli che gli volevano bene. Ma non poteva rimanere così, in una specie di limbo.

"Quindi mio fratello ti ha interpellato per questo. Per aiutarmi a venirne fuori, non solo per la piccola Rosie?" 

Mycroft la guardava sospettoso, ma aveva stranamente fiducia in lei.

"Sapeva cosa avevo passato, Holmes. Ha pensato che fossi la persona giusta. In più non ti scordare che sono un medico. Puoi fidarti, Mycroft."

"Tu sei andata in depressione a causa di Sherlock? E ne sei uscita?"

Lui fu dubbioso, sapeva del suo amore per il fratello.

"Si, ma ora è tutto passato Mycroft, siamo amici, nulla di più. Amo la piccola Rosie, aiuto John a sentirsi sereno, dopo la morte di Mary." 

Molly cercò di convincerlo con una proposta che doveva accettare. Gli prese la mano fredda e pallida.

"Se te la senti, io ho un cottage appena fuori Londra, in aperta campagna. Dista due km dal paese più vicino. Solitario e tranquillo al punto giusto per fare lunghe passeggiate e rilassarsi. Il posto per riprenderti in mano la tua vita."

Molly si interruppe per vedere la sua reazione. Mycroft era indeciso.

"Con il mio aiuto, se lo vorrai, moduleremo la cura e poi quando ti sentirai pronto la chiuderemo definitivamente." Molly cercava di essere convincente, senza forzarlo.

"Potrebbe essere pericoloso e molto impegnativo per te Hopper. Non riesco a capire perché tu lo voglia fare."

Mycroft scosse la testa, la guardava negli occhi cercando di leggere cosa la spingesse a occuparsi di lui.

"Mycroft non farti problemi, so cosa stai passando e voglio aiutarti. Anche se ti ho frequentato poco, sento che troveremo un'intesa. Ti avevo sottovalutato e voglio conoscerti meglio." 

Molly tagliò il discorso, lasciandolo Myc sorpreso. Guardò l'orologio e capì che erano in ritardo, perfino Rosie protestò.

"Dio, Holmes! Dobbiamo tornare, vestiti e andiamo. E pensaci. Ma mi aspetto una risposta positiva."

Uscirono dal piccolo pub. Con Rosie che cinguettava felice e Molly che trascinava un riluttante Mycroft avviluppato nella sciarpa.


	9. Lady Smallwood

Percorsero velocemente la strada e videro l'auto nera parcheggiata davanti Baker Street.

Mycroft si fermò di colpo, quasi indietreggiò, le conosceva bene le auto di servizio e quella era di lady Smallwood.

Alicia era arrivata a lui. Molly vide Mycroft tentennare, stingersi nel cappotto spaventato, lei gli prese il polso e lo bloccò.

"Non devi entrare se non vuoi, sei sotto la tutela di Sherlock, possiamo chiamarlo."

Mycroft prese un pò di tempo, ma riuscì a contenere l'ansia che lo attanagliava.

"No, va bene saliamo, sicuramente John che è a casa, lo avrà già chiamato." Molly lo vide determinato e acconsentì.

"Bada non sei obbligato ad affrontarla, se non riesci a rispondere a tono prendi tempo. Sai che ti sono vicina."

Mycroft annuì, salì le scale avvolto nel suo cappotto nero, che sembrava la sua ultima difesa. Le mani strette in un pugno doloroso. La mascella contratta.

Niente che ricordasse il vecchio autoritario Mycroft Holmes.

Molly era dietro di lui, ma pensava come fosse dentro la sua testa,preoccupata di sollevarlo dall'angoscia, era discreta, ma risoluta.

Quando entrarono videro Alicia, in piedi vicino al camino. John in cucina che vibrava di rabbia.

"Buongiorno Alicia, non mi aspettavo di vederti così presto. Pensavo che mio fratello ti avesse fornito tutti i dettagli del mio forfait. Ma vedo che non ti è bastato."

Mycroft fu sarcastico come se un bagliore di sé stesso fosse tornato. Il suo cervello lavorava, ma i farmaci lo rallentavano, doveva costantemente prendere tempo.

"Sei sempre tu mio caro Mycroft? Anche se devo dire che ti vedo un pò appannato." Alicia lo fissava e lo studiava.

"Vuoi capire se quello che ti ha detto Sherlock è vero?" Mycroft le si avvicinò. "Allora trai le tue conclusioni!"

Alicia vide il tremore delle sue mani, gli occhi stanchi, il volto contratto, il respiro veloce e pesante di Holmes.

" Vedo Mycroft e ora capisco." Lady Smallwood fissò gli altri membri della stanza ammutoliti.

"Lo sai che dovevo sincerarmi di quello che tuo fratello ci ha riferito. Sai che sono esigenti su questo, soprattutto su di te che reggevi mezzo dipartimento."

Mycroft aveva nel volto l'amarezza di trovarsi in una situazione difficile, che non riusciva a gestire. Molly, dietro di lui fece un cenno a John.

Il dottor Watson, che fino ad allora era rimasto in silenzio si avvicinò a Mycroft vedendo la sua faccia contratta, cercando di proteggerlo.

"Lady Smallwood, lui non è tenuto a risponderle, non dopo gli accordi presi. Mycroft Holmes è tutelato dal fratello. Avrebbe dovuto interpellare lui. "

"Sono venuta in amicizia a visitare un vecchio amico. Tu che ne dici Myc?"

"Che sono stato gentile Alicia, e ti ho risposto." Myc sembrò reggere le emozioni che lo pervadevano, si portò vicino ad Alicia, la squadrò con i suoi occhi grigi pieni di risentimento.

"Digli che non abbiano timore, sarò fedele fino alla fine al mio impegno governativo." 

Mycroft mormorò le parole seccamente. "Ma dovevo avere una garanzia. Lo sai che sono tutelato da mio fratello, non sono in grado di fare nulla. Non possiedo né cellulare, né computer. Non sono un pericolo Alicia! Ora è tutto in mano a lui, quindi stai tranquilla."

"Sai già che è tutto deciso. Sherlock ci tiene in scacco. Ma adesso capisco che è solo per te che lo fa." Lady Smallwood si avvicinò a Mycroft gli prese le mani stringendole forte.

"Io appoggerò la tua causa e quando starai bene, io ti sosterrò." Lady Smallwood fu decisa.

Mycroft annuì, poi sussurrò. "Puoi superare tutte le onde, ma alla fine ne arriva una che ti porta giù."

In quel momento Sherlock entrò, con pochi passi decisi si piazzò vicino a Mycroft come un'ala protettiva. E fu al suo fianco.

"Non erano questi gli accordi Lady Smallwood, sai bene che dovevo essere presente."

Si assicurò che il fratello stesse bene, poi si mise in mezzo minaccioso.

"Bada Alicia che non tollererò interferenze, Mycroft è sotto la mia tutela. Non avvicinatevi più a lui senza avermi sentito. Sai bene che non sono così tollerante quanto lo era Mycroft." Sherlock era furioso, aspettò la risposta di Alicia.

"Non voglio scavalcare la tua tutela, e questo te ne fa onore Sherlock. Visto tutto quello che Mycroft ha fatto per voi. È anche poco. Ma sai bene che loro vogliono la certezza di quello che è accaduto e ora l'ho visto."

Alicia distolse lo sguardo e si indirizzò verso Mycroft, che era indietreggiato dietro al fratello.

Mycroft cominciò a tormentarsi le mani, notevolmente sudato, mentre cercava di rimanere attento, ma la sua mente vacillava. Il farmaco lo bloccava. Inibiva il suo ragionamento. Doveva lasciare a suo fratello il compito di proteggerlo.

Molly lo vide oscillare e si avvicinò. Lo fece sedere, gli fece bere dell'acqua. Mycroft si lasciò accudire docilmente.

"Sei soddisfatta Alicia?" Sherlock la incalzava. "Hai visto ora? "

"So che Mycroft è in buone mani e ti darò tutto il mio appoggio, non biasimarmi Sherlock." 

Alicia si avvicinò all' uscita, ma prima chiese con un gesto degli occhi il permesso a Sherlock, lui acconsentì con indulgenza.

Si avvicinò a Mycroft, e lo accarezzò lungo la spalla tesa.

"Rimettiti in sesto Mycroft, sai che ti voglio bene, non puoi ignorarlo. Mi dispiace di non essere riuscita a capire il tuo disagio. Mi eri così vicino che il mio errore è stato ancora più grande." Alicia lo accarezzò sulla guancia ispida e Mycroft avvertì la sua disperazione.

"Stai serena Alicia. È stata una mia decisione. Non deve essere un vostro rimpianto. "

Alicia abbassò il capo in segno di resa, salutò con un cenno Sherlock e uscì.


	10. Altalena di emozioni

"Mycroft come stai? Non eri tenuto a parlarle se non volevi. "

"Sherlock conosco Alicia da una vita. Non potevo ignorarla."

Cercava di asciugarsi il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte. Ma era un'impresa vana. Era completamente bagnato. La camicia bianca era inzuppata e i capelli umidi.

Molly si era offerta di aiutarlo, ma lui la allontanò seccato. Non riusciva a gestire le sue emozioni. E l'inibitore lo distruggeva, cercando di stabilizzarlo.

"Vi prego ora di lasciarmi solo. Mi irritate di più che l'aiuto che volete darmi."

Mycroft cercava di alzarsi, ma la pesantezza delle gambe non lo reggeva. Imprecò arrabbiato. Il farmaco che prendeva aveva più effetti collaterali che benefici.

"Fatti aiutare, non te lo ripeterò, fratello."

Sherlock perse la pazienza, stretto in quella situazione assurda. John cercò di tranquillizzare tutti.

"Cerchiamo di rasserenarci. Mycroft sei in difficoltà e lo capisci. Quindi fatti aiutare senza protestare, vedremo di ridurre l'impatto del farmaco visto che il tuo cervello non è nella media e potrebbe essere il motivo di questi sbalzi." John poi passò al suo compagno.

"Tu Sherlock smaltisci la rabbia per la comparsa di Alicia. E pensa al benessere di tuo fratello."

"Tu Molly scusalo, perché sai in che condizioni mentali si trova." Tutti si guardarono impacciati.

Mycroft fu il primo a parlare.

"Perdonatemi, ma la mia mente non collabora e le mie reazioni sono incontrollabili. Molly mi dispiace, cerca di capire. Sherlock scusami, che altro posso dirti."

Mycroft abbassò il capo sembrava sconfitto.

Molly gli fu vicino e lo aiutò a togliersi la maglia, aprì la camicia per permettergli di respirare e prendere un po' d'aria. Prese un asciugamano umido e lo strofinò sul collo. Myc rabbrividì sentendo la freschezza diffondersi.

"Stai tranquillo Mycroft, ora il calore passerà. È il farmaco che agisce per portare le emozioni a livelli accettabili. Non combatterlo."

Sherlock si raddrizzò e respirò profondamente.

"John ha ragione, trovare Alicia qui mi ha irritato. Avevamo un accordo, non c'era bisogno di assicurarsi della fragilità di mio fratello. La mancanza di rispetto è una cosa che odio."

Sherlock si avvicinò a Mycroft, aiutò Molly a liberarlo dai vestiti stretti.

"Hai bisogno di un bel bagno fratello. E mi hai rovinato una maglia!"Sherlock sorrise, si era rasserenato.

"Myc io sto cercando di proteggerti, ma era la tua specialità, non la mia. Mi impegnerò di più."

"Sherlock, tu non sai con chi hai a che fare. È già tanto essere riuscito a tenermi con te. Ma bada hanno Eurus con loro. Nostra sorella non è più sotto la mia protezione. Devi prenderti carico anche di lei e solo Alicia può aiutarti."

"Sono il tuo tutore legale, con te ho ereditato anche legalmente Eurus, stai tranquillo fratello. Alicia, mi ha dato la sua parola. Ma le avevo chiesto di lasciarci tranquilli e invece, guarda stasera in quali condizioni siamo tutti. "

Mycroft sospirò tristemente. Eurus era sempre stata un suo problema.

"Non potevi sapere a cosa andavi incontro, fratellino. Sono anni che mi destreggio in queste beghe. Mi dispiace Sherlock! Non sei un burocrate." Mycroft sorrise appena, sembrava che avesse smesso di sudare. Molly aveva ascoltato tutto.

"Cercherò un farmaco che lo possa aiutare, Sherlock.Questo è solo una sofferenza per tuo fratello, non avevamo considerato che la sua intelligenza fosse oltre la media. Questo lo penalizza. Deve tranquillizzarsi e riuscire a riposare, ma non certo inibirlo al punto di renderlo un invalido.

Mycroft ascoltava perplesso, era stordito da tutti quegli avvenimenti.

Molly allora li mise al corrente dei suoi piani. Di portarlo con lei al cottage per cercare di farlo uscire dal giro vizioso in cui era piombato.

"Se Mycroft accetterà, Sherlock me ne incaricherò io." Lei sembrava decisa.

"Molly non è un'impresa semplice soprattutto se sarai da sola, tu che ne dici?"

Sherlock si rivolse al fratello anziano, che però non rispose subito.

"Non sarò sola perché conto sull'aiuto proprio di Mycroft." Molly si girò verso di lui che mosse il capo accettando la sua proposta.

"Mi affido a te Hopper e cercherò di collaborare."

John aveva riscaldato la cena, si fermò anche Molly.Mangiarono silenziosi mentre la piccola Rosie giocava sul pavimento ingombro dei suoi giocattoli. Si presero così una breve pausa.

Mycroftli guardava uno ad unofrastornato, non riuscendo a capire perché si dannavano l'anima per lui, che fino a pochi giorni prima aveva deciso di morire. Mise fine alla cena e si alzò. 

"Bene credo di dover fare un bagno. Ho sudato fino all'ultima goccia. Vado a lavarmi. E lo faccio da solo."

Mycroft si rivolse a Molly disperato. "Ti prego trova una cura che mi faccia stare bene. Non voglio rimanere in questo stato."

Lei lo guardò determinata, poi lo rassicurò.

"Troveremo una cura adeguata. Giusta per te, ma non sarà miracolosa Mycroft se anche tu non ti impegnerai." 

Lui, scomparve nella sua camera.

Molly salutò gli altri. 

"A domani miei cari, dite a Mycroft che lo chiamerò. "

Sherlock la guardò uscire e sipassò stancamente le mani tra i ricci neri. Poisi rivolse a John mentre lo aiutava a riassettare l cucina. 

“Non so cosa fare John, non so come aiutare Mycroft. Prima mi sembrava tutto chiaro, adesso non più. Perciò conto su Hopper. Credo che ci sia una leggera alchimia tra loro, sei mesi fa non è decollata, ma spero che adesso si manifesti. "

John lo vedeva come un caso medico, mentre Sherlock comprese che suo fratello non aveva solo bisogno di medicine. Mycroft aveva bisogno di sicurezze, di sentirsi amato. 

Non sapeva come dimostrarglielo il suo amore fraterno, che non c’era più stato per troppo tempo. Era stato egoista, aveva preteso da lui tutto, e poco aveva dato in cambio. Ma forse il rapporto con Molly poteva più che aiutarlo, addirittura guarirlo.


	11. Prima di partire

Molly si presentò il giorno seguente per accordarsi con Mycroft per la partenza. Lui si stava prendendo cura di Rosie e aiutava John a preparare la colazione.

Sherlock era uscito presto per occuparsi di alcune pratiche relative alla sorella. Doveva sostituire il fratello a Sherrinford. Alicia lo avrebbe aiutato come aveva promesso. Mycroft si era rassegnato, deluso di doverne restare fuori. Ma aveva consigliato Sherlock su come comportarsi, e il fratellino lo aveva ascoltato.

"Buongiorno a tutti." Molly arrivò come una ventata di allegria. “Mycroft nel pomeriggio partiamo. Sei in grado di prepararti?"

Lui la guardò infastidito.

"Si, Hopper sono in grado!"

"Bene, perché adesso usciamo a fare acquisti." Molly lo guardò spensierata.

"Scusa, che acquisti? Cosa dobbiamo acquistare!" Holmes era sorpreso, le si avvicinò ostile.

"Abbigliamento! Mycroft non vorrai venire in campagna con quella specie di cappotto e con i tuoi eleganti completi. Hai bisogno di scarpe adatte per camminare in terreni fangosi!"

"Dio! ma dove andiamo, in battaglia nelle lande?"

Mycroft si indispettì, scosse la testa sconsolato. Era preoccupato per la sua esuberanza.

"Ma dove e quanto dobbiamo camminare, Hopper? Non faccio maratone io."

Lei rise per il suo disappunto, John sghignazzava dalla cucina, riconoscendo il temperamento del vecchio Mycroft.

"Dai andiamo. Hai bisogno di alcune cose, forza." Holmes respirò profondamente, poi si convinse e indossò il cappotto.

"Fa freddo, mettiti la sciarpa. John te lo riporto più tardi, vivo spero."

Molly trascinò il maggiore degli Holmes, che la seguiva muto e ostinato, nel negozio di abbigliamento più grande di Londra e acquistarono dei capi adatti per andare in campagna. Mycroft protestò per tutto il tempo, seccato, irritato mentre Molly ridacchiava di nascosto.

Alla fine gli permise di acquistare delle cravatte per le camicie a quadri, che Holmes odiava. Lo portò stanco e indispettito a prendere un caffè. Si accomodarono ad un tavolo, vicino alla vetrata.

"Allora, Mycroft abbiamo finito. Ora sei pronto ad affrontare l'oscura fredda campagna Inglese? E dovrai imparare ad accendere il fuoco, perché il riscaldamento non è propriamente il massimo."

"Dio, Hopper mi sembra di partire per il campeggio!"

Mycroft fece il primo sorriso della mattinata. Molly lo trovò stupendo. Non l'aveva mai osservato il fratello maggiore di Sherlock, ma lo scoprì avere un certo fascino, che la rimescolava. Finalmente lui si scioglieva un po'.

"Vedrai, Holmes ti dovrai dare da fare e inizieremo delle lunghe passeggiate, ma ci rilasseremo e se collabori staremo bene." Molly gli accarezzò la mano asciutta. Lui si ritrasse quasi intimidito.

"Cosa c'è Mycroft, non vuoi che ti tocchi? Ti infastidisce?" Molly lo guardò stupita.

"Scusa Hopper, sono troppo disorientato, reagisco in modo confuso. Mi dispiace." Lui tornò ad allungare la mano, riprese quella di Molly. Si dava del cretino, lei era gentile e premurosa. Lui un orso, senza speranza.

"Scusami ancora."

"Tranquillo Holmes, forse io mi prendo un po' troppa confidenza, e tu hai bisogno ti tempo."

Rimasero così con le mani allacciate, entrambi complici. Mycroft sentiva il calore di Molly salire dritto al cuore e ne rimase turbato. Non riuscì però a guardarla in volto.

"Prendiamo un buon caffè. Ti ho fatto stancare anche troppo. E arrabbiare."

Molly lo vedeva scosso, pensò che fosse la stanchezza, in realtà Mycroft era smarrito per quelle sensazioni che Molly gli regalava e che lo emozionavano.

Non sapeva se anche lei sentiva la stessa cosa, e aveva paura di un rifiuto. Come sei mesi prima. Soprattutto adesso che lui non era al pieno delle sue facoltà. Così si tormentò e smise di sorridere, si chiuse in un silenzio antipatico, che Molly non comprese.

Finirono, per arrivare a Baker Street silenziosi, mentre John li guardò sospettoso entrare in casa.

Sherlock parlò al fratello di Eurus, ma lo vide distratto e lo lasciò stare.

"Non so cosa vi sia successo, però vedete di chiarirvi, visto che dovete passare del tempo insieme e pure isolati."

John era intervenuto vedendoli accigliati, Molly era silenziosa e anche Mycroft.

"Tranquillo John siamo stanchi tutti e due, ma non è successo nulla. "Molly cercò di rasserenare tutti. Si rivolse al maggiore degli Holmes con indulgenza.

"Mycroft dimmi se va tutto bene. Partiamo sereni, ok?"

Mycroft camminò per la stanza, poi si girò, con la faccia scura. Il suo bel vestito stropicciato e senza cravatta. Sembrava l'ombra del rigido Holmes di un tempo.

"Hopper, non sono una persona facile, e in questo momento sono doppiamente in difficoltà. Ma non pensare che abbia del risentimento nei tuoi confronti. Solo ti chiedo di avere pazienza. E anche molta. Voglio partire.Qualunque cosa accadrà, hai la mia fiducia."

Mycroft la guardò risoluto con il cuore che andava a mille, una strana sensazione per lui, sempre così misurato e freddo. Poi si riprese e guardò il fratello minore con dolcezza.

" Sherlock, scusa se non ho ascoltato di Eurus, so che è in buone mani con te."

Mycroft si lasciò andare sulla poltrona con le mani strette sulle tempie. Molly si sentì improvvisamente debole davanti alle sue difficoltà, ma era decisa a portarlo con lei via da Londra, senza interrogarsi del perché fosse essenziale stare con lui.

"Bene, allora oggi si parte, stai sereno Mycroft." Molly prese i vestiti appena acquistati e li portò nella sua camera.

Sherlock si era avvicinato al fratello e aveva appoggiato la mano sulla sua spalla. Lo voleva rassicurare che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

"Mycroft, Eurus sta bene e anche mamma e papà. Ora cerca di rimetterti in sesto tu. Loro non sanno nulla, ma Eurus sembrava cercarti. Vede la tua sedia vuota e la fissa."

"È impossibile che senta qualcosa! Pensi che abbia ancora delle percezioni della realtà?" Mycroft lo guardava sorpreso. E anche terrorizzato dopo quello che avevano passato a Sherrinford.

"Chi può saperlo fratello mio! Forse ha percepito quello che stavi per fare, una reminiscenza della nostra fratellanza, chissà!" Sherlock si era seduto davanti a lui.

"Ma mamma e papà? Cosa hai detto loro." Mycroft era nervoso, teso per i genitori ignari di tutto.

"Che hai un forte esaurimento e che ti stai curando lontano da tutti. Per ora lo hanno accettato. Avrai tempo per riprenderti." Sherlock lo fissò serio.

"Bada fratello di avere rispetto per Molly. Lei è una brava persona e ricorda che anche lei è incappata in un brutto periodo." Sherlock fu diretto e severo. Poi si addolcì e lo consigliò senza forzarlo.

"So che nutrivi una simpatia per Molly, non avere paura di dirglielo, perché anche lei è interessata a te. Non si preoccuperebbe così tanto se non ti volesse bene. Lo capisci vero? Non scoraggiarti, lei ti cerca, tu dagli il modo ti trovarti."

Mycroft lo fissò sorpreso. Sapeva che Sherlock raramente si sbagliava a dedurre, lui non era in grado momentaneamente di farlo, il suo cervello era fortemente inibito. Si rilassò e annuì. Era sollevato visto quello che aveva provato quella mattina, quando l'aveva sfiorata dentro al pub.

"Sarò bravo fratellino. Cercherò di non farle del male." Myc si sentì responsabile, coinvolto fino al cuore.

"Bene, allora ti lascio partire. Ho un cellulare per te, vuoto, niente connessione e solo i nostri numeri. Mettilo in tasca. Hai una carta prepagata con dei soldi, fanne buon uso. E non allontanarti in caso di difficolta. Ti prego chiamami."

Sherlock lo strinse forte per le spalle. "Ti lascio partire, ma credimi con il cuore spezzato. Non scappare Mycroft! So che saresti portato a farlo. Quando ti sentirai in difficoltà, chiamami. Promettimelo."

Mycroft lo guardò negli occhi, senza staccarli. Ebbe un'esitazione. Poi si rasserenò.

"Te lo prometto." Si alzò e abbracciò il fratello. Quel bimbetto impertinente che lo aveva fatto dannare tutta la vita. Lo strinse così forte da farlo sussultare. Sherlock era cresciuto ed era diventato un uomo premuroso.

Mycroft andò in camera a preparare la valigia. Come aveva detto Molly prese il necessario per poche settimane. Indossò una camicia a quadri blu. Il gilet dello stesso colore, che aveva scelto Molly, in morbida lana, la cravatta abbinata. I calzoni di velluto a coste sottile. Alla fine si guardò allo specchio, gli sembrò di essere un antico proprietario terriero inglese. Scosse la testa rassegnato. Sperando che quell'abbigliamento bizzarro servisse a proteggerlo dal freddo. Naturalmente indossò le scarpe che Molly gli aveva suggerito. Decisamente pesanti per la città, ma sicuramente utili in campagna. Brontolò sommesso.

Poi usci dalla stanza, sicuro delle prese in giro del fratello, che invece approvò il suo abbigliamento sicuramente adatto al posto dove andava.

"Vieni a sederti fratello! Presto Molly sarà qui."

Mycroft era teso per la partenza, si sedette sulla poltrona nervoso e pieno di dubbi. Sentiva il dispiacere del distacco da Sherlock, ma capiva che non poteva continuare a pesare su di lui.

Molly arrivò e lo prese letteralmente in consegna. Entrò nella stanza con la sua presenza travolgente. E dissipò tutti i pensieri del vecchio Holmes. Lei si era vestita per il viaggio in campagna. Ma era carina con i capelli raccolti e un buffo cappello. Mycroft la trovò raggiante, solo lei poteva esserlo, visto dove stavano andando.

"Forza Mycroft, partiamo o arriveremo tardi e dobbiamo accendere il camino, te l'ho detto che il riscaldamento è un lusso." Sherlock sorrise guardando la faccia sconcertata di suo fratello abituato ai lussi basilari.

"Molly non lo farai congelare spero? "

"Se non impara a gestire il fuoco del camino, si!" Molly si voltò verso Mycroft, che si era piantato in mezzo alla camera con la valigia in mano, smarrito.

"Gesù Hopper, ma la legna ce l'hai? Perché un fuoco so accenderlo. Ma tu almeno hai procurato tutto il necessario?" Il vecchio Holmes sospirò sconsolato, guardando la compagna di viaggio con occhi torvi.

Molly rise senza ritegno, lo prese per il braccio e lo trascinò via.

"Ci vediamo, a presto! Augurateci in bocca al lupo, o il sig. Governo inglese non partirà più."

"In bocca al lupo Molly, chiamaci se sei in difficoltà." John e Sherlock risero vedendo Mycroft trascinato a forza in strada.

Sherlock pensò a poche sere prima quando lo aveva sorpreso con l'arma in mano, e lo aveva fermato giusto in tempo, distrutto dal dolore. Ora la speranza di recuperarlo si faceva più netta. Molly era quella stessa speranza.


	12. Il cottage

Il viaggio fino al cottage fu silenzioso. Mycroft guardava fuori dal finestrino fingendo interesse al paesaggio. Ma era teso e Molly lo osservava di tanto in tanto stringersi nel cappotto nuovo acquistato insieme. Come se cercasse conforto e sicurezza. Certo era molto cambiato dal freddo uomo di governo che aveva conosciuto. Lei si sentiva attratta dalla sua insicurezza, ma era dovuta al momento difficile che stava passando.

Doveva creare un legame che lo portasse a parlare di lui e di quello che provava.

Soprattutto capire come e perché era arrivato a decidere di chiudere la sua vita.

Molly si sentiva angosciata nel vederlo dibattersi nei pensieri cupi che lo prendevano e lo rendevano improvvisamente taciturno.

"Mycroft, va tutto bene? Siamo quasi arrivati. Dobbiamo accendere il camino e devi aiutarmi. Te la senti?"

"Certo Hopper, non sono invalido, so portare la legna e so accendere un camino."

Holmes si girò verso di lei, che guidava attenta. La trovò attraente anche avvolta com'era da una giacca pesante, ma il volto era sereno e Mycroft si sentì stranamente protetto.

Il cottage edificato in un unico piano, piccolo e ben tenuto, spuntò lungo la strada immerso da alberi e da una siepe che continuava lungo un fossato. La prima casa che si vedeva era molto lontana e Mycroft ebbe timore che fossero troppo isolati. Molly sembrò leggere la sua paura.

"Tranquillo, il paese non è lontano, stai sereno. Comunque dovrai camminare se vorrai mangiare. I negozi di alimentari stanno lì. Quindi preparati."

"Gesù Hopper, ma dove mi hai portato! È carino il cottage, ma sembra una prigione! " Finalmente si lasciò andare ad una risata sincera.

"Morirò di freddo e di fame! Se non altro non dovrò fare niente per procurarmi un'arma." Rise ancora e lei ne fu contenta.

"Ma smettila! Sig. Perfettino. Scendi che entriamo." Lo spinse giù dall'auto senza tanti complimenti.

La vecchia casa era immersa nel buio e fredda, decisamente ghiacciata. Molly accese le luci e insieme sistemarono le valige in due delle tre camere del cottage.

Molly aveva un letto matrimoniale, quella di fronte, dove sistemò Mycroft, un letto ad una piazza. Lui lasciò la valigia per andare da Molly che lo chiamava dalla sala, dove si trovava un ampio divano e due poltrone sistemate davanti al camino. Di fianco c'era una libreria e un televisore. Molly gli indicò la porta sul retro della cucina.

"Holmes, dietro c'è la legnaia, mettiti i guanti da lavoro e porta un pò di legna con la cesta che troverai fuori. Io sistemo la spesa in frigorifero e accendo quel poco di riscaldamento che funziona." Lui si avviò indeciso, Molly gli mollò uno scappellotto affettuoso sulla testa.

Mugugnò, ma uscì al freddo.

"Copriti, stupido! Mettiti la sciarpa." Molly prese la sua e gliela avvolse attorno al collo.

Mycroft rimase confuso da quel gesto gentile. Non si era ancora abituato alla spontaneità di Molly. Mormorò un impercettibile. "Grazie, Hopper."

Tornò dopo un po' trascinando una cesta di legna di varie dimensioni. Sul caminetto trovò tutto quello che gli serviva. Si tolse la giacca e rimase con il gilet in camicia a trafficare, finché una bella fiamma arse e diffuse un soddisfacente calore.

"Molly vieni, senti che tepore!" Mycroft stese le mani per scaldarsi e si sedette di fronte al fuoco.

"Molly? Allora ti ricordi come mi chiamo. Beh, è un passo in avanti, anche se va bene Hopper."

"Molly, Margaret o Hopper, che differenza c'è? Sei sempre tu giusto?"

Si sedette vicino a lui che era sereno mentre fissava il fuoco che lo riscaldava. Sentì il suo profumo di dopobarba e la sua vicinanza la fece tremare.

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma dopo l'episodio del pub, non era sicura che lui fosse pronto. Si limitò a stargli vicino, sentendo il suo braccio che la sfiorava.

"Molly che hai? Tremi? Hai freddo? Vieni più vicino. Sono io quello che di solito trema non portarmi via il primato." Rise e fu bellissimo vederlo rilassato.

Mycroft la fece avvicinare di più, le passò un braccio sulle spalle. La strinse con delicatezza, senza malizia. Molly trasalì. Si rese conto che Mycroft le piaceva, sia nella sua debolezza che nella sua arroganza.

Non era possibile! Pensò arrabbiata con sé stessa. Era perdutamente innamorata del secondo Holmes.

Rimasero così a scaldarsi, poi Molly si decise di preparare la cena.

"Che ne dici Holmes di mangiare qualcosa, magari una zuppa calda. Ti va?" Lui la guardò chiedendosi dove potesse trovare della zuppa, visto che erano arrivati da poco.

"L'ho portata da casa Mycroft, l'ho fatta con le mie mani. Tranquillo niente scatolame per ora."

Molly riusciva a leggere i pensieri del suo coinquilino, la sua difficoltà di adattarsi alla nuova situazione. Mycroft non aveva ancora aperto il suo cuore, ma si impegnò ad essere presente e si mise ad apparecchiare la tavola insieme a lei.

Ancora infreddoliti mangiarono. La casa non era ancora del tutto calda, così dopo cena andarono davanti al camino e si misero sotto la coperta e accesero il televisore.

Nessuno dei due era particolarmente interessato ai programmi serali. Mycroft dava segni di stanchezza, ma rinunciò a coricarsi subito, per fare compagnia a Molly.

"Stai sotto la coperta, Holmes, staremo più caldi."

"Gesù Hopper, nemmeno quando ero un ragazzino ho sofferto tanto freddo. Se questa è la cura, finirò per uscire dalla depressione e morire di polmonite." Riuscirono a ridere insieme di quella situazione assurda.

Lui rabbrividì di stanchezza e di freddo. Così accettò di avvicinarsi a lei e di coprirsi. Non aveva nemmeno voglia di protestare, data la situazione e appoggiata la testa sullo schienale, si addormentò subito. Molly lo vide rilassarsi.

Cercò di concentrarsi su un programma televisivo, ma anche lei era stanca, finì per lasciarsi andare. Così si addormentarono tutti e due, con il televisore acceso e il caminetto che crepitava lento.

Fu solo molto tardi che lei si svegliò, la casa si era finalmente calda e fuori pioveva. Le imposte avevano cominciato a sbattere. Il suo coinquilino dormiva profondamente sotto la coperta.

Guardò l'ora e sospirò avvilita, doveva ancora fare l'iniezione a Mycroft e non poteva assolutamente saltarla.

Così per prima cosa chiuse le finestre del cottage. Preoccupata di non averlo fatto prima. Lasciare aperto in un luogo cosi isolato non era da responsabili.

Doveva svegliare Mycroft, ma visto che dormiva sereno decise di lasciarlo lì, sull'ampio divano. Lo sdraiò meglio, e lo coprì per bene, visto che non si era nemmeno mosso.

Preparò la fiala e fu talmente delicata ad iniettarla che lui sussultò appena. Gli fece una delicata carezza sul viso e lo lasciò riposare tranquillo.

Molly andò nella sua camera, si mise a letto, ma tenne aperta la porta da dove poteva vederlo.

Si addormentò esausta, era stata una giornata lunga. Ma il sentimento verso di lui cresceva, e si sentiva in difetto.

Come avrebbe potuto essere inflessibile nei suoi confronti se lo amava. Avrebbe finito per perdonargli tutto e questo non doveva succedere, non finché lui non fosse stato al sicuro dalle sue paranoie.

Mai avrebbe pensato di innamorarsi di Mycroft Holmes.

Lo sbirciò dormire avvolto nella coperta, gli sembrò così tremendamente fragile.

Il cuore gli prese a battere forte. Sapeva che quell'uomo era molto più problematico di Sherlock. Ma lo amava, niente da discutere, era così e lo doveva accettare.


	13. La confessione

Mycroft si svegliò per primo. Vide la luce filtrare da sotto le finestre. Si rese conto di aver passato la notte lì, sul divano. Era avvolto da una pesante coperta, che gli dava un piacevole tepore, rimase lì a goderselo ancora un po'.

I suoi vestiti ormai erano irrimediabilmente sgualciti, ma sapeva che Molly aveva deciso per il suo meglio. Vide la manica arrotolata e capì che lei non si era dimenticata della sua cura.

Si rilassò contento di non aver provato l'angoscia, che sentiva quando gli iniettavano i farmaci.

Rimase così nel dormiveglia, ma vedendo la stanza di Molly aperta che dormiva tranquilla, ebbe l'impulso di stendersi vicino a lei.

Il camino era spento e cominciava a fare freddo. Sperò che Molly non si irritasse con lui, non aveva altri fini la sua scelta. Aveva solo bisogno di stare al caldo.

Si alzò e andò nel suo letto, si infilò sotto le coperte. Sentì il bisogno di starle vicino.

Lei dormiva serena, emanava un dolce calore. Mycroft rabbrividì e si sistemò accanto a lei. Chiuse gli occhi, si riaddormentò. Molly gli dava calma e tranquillità. Si sentì bene e quieto, dopo tanto tempo.

Fu quando il vecchio l'orologio a colonna scandì le dieci del mattino che Molly si svegliò. E si ritrovò Mycroft nel letto che le dormiva vicino, infilato sotto le coperte vestito ancora dalla sera prima.

"Ehi pigrone! Se ti eri svegliato per primo potevi chiamarmi! Mycroft dobbiamo fare la spesa ed è già tardi."

Molly lo scosse, ma lui non voleva alzarsi.

"Holmes, per piacere dobbiamo uscire, avanti alzati e sistemati fai una doccia."

Molly lo tirò giù dal letto, lui borbottò imbarazzato stiracchiandosi.

"Avanti Mycroft, hai dormito abbastanza! Va a cambiarti e dammi questi vestiti da portare in lavanderia."

"Hopper, Gesù lasciami riprendere." Mycroft la guardò di sbieco. "Sono l'ammalato, giusto? Ho i miei diritti!"

"Dai, stupido! Muoviti c'è da camminare. Sennò non mangi!" Alla fine Mycroft si fece rapidamente la doccia, si rasò e si cambiò i vestiti. Ma era troppo tardi, Molly decise di andare a fare provviste con l'auto.

"Sei fortunato Holmes, oggi ti risparmi la camminata perché siamo in ritardo. Ma non farlo più, la prossima volta chiamami."

Mycroft annuì senza protestare, si era vestito con la solita cura. Ma Molly lo redarguì ancora.

"Non farlo più! Mycroft, se vuoi stare a letto di più va bene, ma io devo alzarmi. Non intralciarmi nella conduzione della casa."

"Molly, ti prego ho capito, ma dormivi così bene, mi dispiaceva chiamarti." Il vecchio Holmes si sentì colpevole di averla messa in apprensione.

Scesero in paese ad acquistare del cibo e del necessario per la casa.

Mycroft era imbronciato e rimase sulla sue per un po'. Molly lo ignorò seccata dal suo comportamento, lo avrebbe picchiato volentieri. La esasperava, a volte finiva per essere capriccioso.

Non erano riusciti a fare un minimo di colazione. E questo non piaceva a Molly che voleva che Mycroft si alimentasse in modo corretto.

Tornarono al cottage muti, con le borse della spesa colme. Lui sempre antipatico nel suo silenzio ostinato.

"Spero che la smetterai di fare il bambino Holmes! Almeno aiutami a preparare il pranzo. Dio! sei abituato a essere servito, vero Mr. governo?"

Molly sbottò senza freni. Non sopportava il suo atteggiamento di livore.

Il risultato fu che Mycroft si risentì ancora di più e fu cupo per tutto il tempo.

Molly smise di interessarsi a lui, che comunque rimase lì in cucina. Prepararono insieme un pasticcio di patate e della carne. Mycroft lavorava in silenzio con le maniche della camicia arrotolate, ma fini per sporcarsi. Molly allora gli mise un grembiule per proteggere i pochi vestiti rimasti. Se continuava così sarebbe rimasto senza cambi.

Lui affettava le patate, Molly si preoccupò improvvisamente per il suo tremore.

"Sta attento a non tagliarti, altrimenti faccio io." Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che lui si piantò il coltello sul pollice. E sanguinò abbastanza da dover intervenire.

"Gesù Mycroft! Nemmeno avvisandoti! Fa vedere." Molly si spazientì.

Lo raggiunse e tamponò la ferita. Lui imprecava sottovoce e malediceva le sue mani insicure.

"Ecco che ne ho combinata un'altra! Si vede che oggi non è giornata." Era corrucciato e in più si era anche sporcato di sangue la camicia. Si scoraggiò per essere così stupido.

Molly gli mise un solido cerotto e lo fece sedere a guardare. Meglio non rischiare che si facesse ulteriori danni.

"Almeno fammi fare qualcosa, Molly." Lui non voleva essere un peso.

"Vai dal camino e vedi che non si spenga. Ci penso io qui."

Era ancora arrabbiata. Quasi lo cacciò. Mycroft a volte era pesante da gestire.

Lui si accorse della sua irritazione e non replicò. Si senti goffo e inutile. Lui che era stato indirettamente a capo di un governo. Capì di essere fuori luogo, incapace di aiutarla.

Ravvivò il camino e visto che Molly era distratta a preparare il pranzo, si infilò la giacca e uscì sconfortato.

La giornata gli sembrò greve già in partenza. Camminò senza allontanarsi troppo. Il vento lo fece trasalire, si alzò il bavero e rimase con le mani in tasca a guardare gli stormi di uccelli che migravano. Almeno loro sapevano cosa fare, ma lui? Cosa ci faceva lì? Che vita lo aspettava?

Il cielo era terso e nell'aria si sentiva l'umidità che odorava di muschio e di pioggia. Lo stesso inconfondibile odore di quando pioveva a Musgrave e Sherlock voleva uscire a sporcarsi nelle pozzanghere.

Così finivano per essere sgridati dalla madre, anche se lui non ne aveva colpa.

Sherlock continuava a correre dappertutto, lui aveva il suo daffare a rincorrerlo per calmarlo. Si rammentò che Eurus li guardava dalla finestra.

A lei la pioggia non piaceva. La odiava, ma forse odiava già tutti. Mycroft, lui così sagace, non l'aveva capito. Cercava di farla scendere con loro, ma lei alzava le spalle indispettita e se ne andava. La lasciava sola, e non la aiutava.

Eurus era la sorella troppo intelligente, che non era mai riuscito a comprendere, forse nemmeno ad amare. Il suo cruccio più grande.

Sentì la mano di Molly battergli sulla spalla. Poi appoggiarsi stretta a lui.

"Brutti ricordi Myc? Cosa fai qui? Mi hai fatto spaventare, dimmelo che esci."

Molly aveva percepito in lui l'affiorare di vecchi conflitti interiori, il suo volto era teso e gli occhi acuti si erano spenti. La sua voce fu rassicurante e Holmes abbandonò i suoi pensieri. Il suo volto tornò ad essere sereno.

"Scusami, non volevo impensieriti, oggi combino solo danni. Volevo respirare un po'." Molly si portò di fronte.

"Scusami tu, invece. Sono stata stupida, non dovevo arrabbiarmi. E invece non ti ho aiutato molto oggi."

Molly lo accarezzo sulla guancia infreddolita. Lo prese sottobraccio e lo guidò verso casa.

"Vieni a mangiare? Mi fai compagnia?"

Mycroft rientrò senza parlare. Tolse il cappotto, ravvivò il fuoco e si sedette con Molly a pranzo. Trovò tutto buono e mangiò silenzioso. La guardava, lo aveva finalmente perdonato.

Improvvisamente guardando il suo dito fasciato si schernì. "Molly sono riuscito a distruggermi il pollice! Sono un cretino. Un emerito cretino."

"Non sei cretino, semmai io avrei dovuto capire che tremare non ti aiutava a usare un coltello. Mycroft basta sentirti in colpa."

Il vecchio Holmes abbassò lo sguardo e Molly capì che non era una giornata buona per lui. Provò a farlo parlare, ma fu reticente, non gli uscì alcuna parola.

"Mycroft Holmes, che ti succede, sei molto taciturno oggi, non ti va di dirmi il perché? So ascoltare se vuoi." Lei cercava di spronarlo ad aprirsi, tenere tutto dentro non lo aiutava.

Un sorriso teso apparve sulle sue labbra, chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro. Che utilità poteva avere raccontargli i suoi dolori e le sue angosce. Poi fisso Molly con l'aria di chi non sapeva bene cosa fare.

"Molly mi dispiace di averti trascinato in questa storia, non capisco perché tu sia qui. Non ci siamo mai frequentati molto. Eppure mi sopporti, e non mi fai mancare nulla. Dimmi in realtà perché lo fai?"

Si era convinto di capire le sue motivazioni. Molly gli prese la mano per calmare la sua inquietudine, lo vedeva affaticato. Lei era indifesa davanti alle sue richieste.

"Mycroft, sei mesi fa ho provato anch'io le tue stesse sensazioni. Fu tuo fratello ad aiutarmi, insieme a John. Non fu facile accettare il cambiamento di vita di Sherlock. E devo dire che sbandai."  
  
Gli strinse più forte la mano. Mycroft la ricambiò solidale.

"Tu eri venuto a scusarti per lui, io mi arrabbiai molto che Sherlock non fosse venuto di persona. Così quando mi offristi il tuo aiuto lo rifiutai. E commisi un errore, perché tu centravi poco nelle sue scelte."

Lei chinò il capo di lato fissando Mycroft che sembrava risarcito dal suo passato rifiuto.

"Così quando John mi chiese aiuto accettai per diciamo, riparare a quel torto, ma anche perché sapevo quello che stavi passando."

Molly si alzò e andò dietro a Mycroft e cercò di massaggiargli le spalle. Dapprima incerta che lui lo gradisse, poi visto che non protestava, cercò di farlo rilassare. Si fece coraggio e si avventurò nel suo vissuto.

"E tu, mio caro Mycroft Holmes, quali fantasmi si agitavano dentro la tua testa per arrivare a decidere di farla finita. Adesso vedi di quanto amore ti circonda Sherlock, non sei mai stato solo."

Mycroft protestò piano, ma prese a sciogliersi.

Non riusciva a dire a Molly cosa lo aveva portato a quella insana idea senza provare rabbia. Si levò in piedi rapidamente e si scostò da lei.

Camminò verso il camino, seccato e agitato. Prese a torturarsi le mani che iniziarono a tremare, poi si girò verso di lei in tono di sfida.

"Sei curiosa Hopper? Ti diverti a vedere come sono diventato! Scommetto che anche tu mi sopportavi appena. Come del resto tutti quelli che mi stavano intorno. Certo ero arrogante, vero Hooper? Ero quello a cui si chiedeva di risolvere i problemi, senza che nessuno si accorgesse quanto mi costava. Invece avevo anch'io un cuore, sotto la giacca."

"Myc, non mi diverto affatto a vederti così! Questo mi dispiace detto da te." Molly era distante da lui, ma ne sentiva la sofferenza.

Myc fu assalito dall' angoscia, mentre i suoi pensieri vagavano in tutte quelle le azioni fatte per suo fratello e per gli altri, da cui non era mai arrivato nemmeno un ringraziamento.

Quante volte aveva salvato la vita a Sherlock? Quante volte aveva agito quando le cose gli erano sfuggite di mano? Che utilità aveva veramente per suo fratello, se non quella di intervenire in caso di bisogno. Ma Eurus era stata la sua totale disfatta. Lei lo aveva accartocciato in sé stesso.

Mycroft era logorato, ficcò le mani in tasca con le labbra strette, il volto solcato da rughe profonde. Molly non disse nulla lo lasciò sfogare. Camminava avanti e indietro nervoso. E diede volto alle sue paure.

"Dopo quello che era successo a Sherrinford, con la mia disastrosa gestione di Eurus, il rapporto con Sherlock non fu idilliaco.

Poco alla volta lo persi e ci allontanammo. Mi resi conto di non sopportare più il suo sarcasmo, compreso quello di John. Sherlock aveva una certa stabilità con lui. Una nuova famiglia. Io non ne facevo parte. Avevo capito che il mio compito di fratello maggiore era finito.

Perfino Eurus non aveva più bisogno di me. E i miei genitori, ancora arrabbiati per la bugia su di lei, si erano defilati."

Mycroft prese ad ansimare, si fermò a toccare con le dita sottili il tavolo, come se stesse ripercorrendo le sue azioni.

"Non sopportavo più nulla Molly, non riuscivo a governare le mie emozioni, odiai l'apatia di Eurus e la difesa incondizionata che i miei genitori le davano.

Lei era un'assassina patologica, ma era mia sorella. Presi a stare male con me stesso, per non essere riuscito a proteggere i miei fratelli, e andai sempre più giù. Nemmeno il lavoro mi aiutava.

Alla fine pensai di avere fallito tutto. Che la mia vita era stata inutile. Non avevo affetti, nessuno di loro mi cercava, non ero riuscito a farmi amare, mi sentivo responsabile di non averli salvati."

Mycroft si era fermato al centro della piccola sala, respirando affannato. Molly lo avvicinò lentamente.

"Provavo una sofferenza che mai avevo sentito prima e per non vivere una emotività che non mi apparteneva, piena di rimpianti e solitudine, pensai di chiudere la mia vita. E sarebbe bastato poco."

Era arrabbiato con sé stesso. Mycroft chiuse gli occhi. Era stato stupido, testardo e in un certo senso ridicolo. Si interruppe aspro, guardò Molly dritta negli occhi. Boccheggiò, cercò aria.

"Avevo già la pistola alla tempia, quando chiamò Sherlock. Fui curioso, lo ammetto, risposi, mi salvai per la sua chiamata. Molly, quattro settimane fa sarei stato tuo cliente all'obitorio."

Mycroft Holmes, il governo britannico, l'uomo di ghiaccio si paralizzò pieno di disperazione. Piantò le mani sul tavolo sorreggendosi. Molly aveva due lacrime che scendevano sul suo viso pallido.

Non gli importò di come avrebbe reagito, lo abbracciò con tutta la forza che aveva. E decise di rivelargli i suoi sentimenti.

"Myc , non so come e perché sia accaduto, ma ho scoperto di amarti. Ora lo sai. Amo la tua attuale insicurezza, la tua dolcezza, quel essere a volte tagliente, ma mai violento. Sei gentile e sai essere premuroso. Prendila come vuoi mr. Holmes, ma è questo che provo per te."

Molly lo baciò sulla guancia. Mycroft non era troppo sorpreso, sapeva e aveva visto nei suoi occhi il sentimento crescere. Molly era troppo protettiva nei suoi confronti.

Lui ammise che un'attrazione tra loro era maturata lenta, come se un filo sottile si fosse fatto più robusto e ora li legasse stretti. Si decise di dirle quanto quel sentimento fosse reciproco, quanto lui fosse innamorato della sua dolcezza.

"Molly, io provo lo stesso per te. Ma la mia situazione è difficile, temo che i farmaci offuschino la mia mente rendendomi debole e incapace di capire quello che provo veramente per te. Io non voglio farti del male."

Mycroft ricambiò il suo abbraccio. Aveva paura di deluderla ed era una sensazione spiacevole.

"Gesù, Hopper sono così confuso, ti desidero così tanto, ma ho paura di non sapere quello che faccio. Dammi del tempo, voglio uscire da questa condizione, voglio stare bene e dirti che ti amo con assoluta sicurezza."

Mycroft pallido era sconfortato, tremava e vacillava mentre cercava di tenere Molly vicino lui. Lei lo guidò delicatamente, lo fece sedere sul divano, mentre gli parlava lenta, rassicurandolo che avrebbe aspettato la sua guarigione.

Mycroft sentiva la necessità del suo contatto. La voleva sua. " Un bacio, Molly Hooper, vorrei un tuo bacio, ne sento il bisogno."

Molly si intenerì, gli prese delicatamente il volto fra le mani e lo baciò sulle labbra tremanti.

Mycroft sentì il suo sapore così dolce e un brivido lo attraversò. Tutto il suo complicato mondo costruito in quegli anni, cessò di esistere. Sentì che niente poteva più addolorarlo, nemmeno tutta la sofferenza tutte le angosce passate.

"Molly sei la persona più dolce che abbia mai conosciuto. Spero di non deluderti, non sai quanti problemi ti porterò. Ancora non te ne rendi conto. Sono complicato Molly. Ti sei innamorata della persona sbagliata."

Mycroft si alzò dal divano barcollando un po'. Molly lo prese per le braccia e lo sostenne, lo fece girare verso di lei.

"Prendo tutto il pacchetto Myc, i problemi, la depressione, la tua rabbia, il tuo dolore. Prendo Mycroft Holmes. E ne avrò cura. Ora lasciati aiutare ne usciremo insieme, non respingermi."

Lo guidò verso il caminetto e lo fece stendere sul divano, lentamente senza forzarlo. Era stanco, pallido e senza forze e Molly lo percepiva dolorosamente. Lo fece mettere comodo, lo coprì.

"Riposa, ne hai bisogno, io sono qua."

Mycroft stremato si lasciò andare. Non aveva né la forza, né la voglia di opporsi si sentiva svuotato.

Gli bastò poco e dopo due calde carezze di Molly si addormentò. Era quasi le tre, del primo pomeriggio insieme.

Molly si occupò della cucina in silenzio, poi si sistemò vicino a lui col portatile a finire del lavoro.

Mycroft a volte si agitava, ma lei lo calmava stringendogli il braccio o dandogli una carezza leggera. Il volto tirato del maggiore degli Holmes si distese a poco a poco e lo vide dormire profondamente come se si fosse liberato di un peso.

Non era facile da gestire Holmes, la sua fama e la costruzione meticolosa della sua persona, lo avevano portato lontano dagli affetti. Poche volte lo aveva visto cedere ai sentimenti e ora Molly si chiedeva se uscito da quel periodo difficile sarebbe ritornato il vecchio Mycroft, freddo e manipolatore.

Inoltre Molly era consapevole che poteva ricadere nel suo folle gesto, ma sperava che l'amore che gli aveva dichiarato lo salvasse e salvasse anche lei.

Sospirò piano e si mise a lavorare. Il tempo avrebbe deciso di loro, ma lei avrebbe combattuto fino all'ultimo, fino a che Mycroft non fosse stato salvo, con lei o senza di lei. E questo era tutto.


	14. Una serata difficile

Il loro primo giorno nel vecchio cottage trascorse tranquillo. Mycroft riposò fino a sera e lei lo lasciò fare.

"Molly, mi hai lasciato dormire per troppo tempo. E le nostre passeggiate? " Lui si stiracchiò rilassato.

"Diciamo che oggi si fa pausa." Molly gli diede un buffetto leggero sulla guancia. Lui sia alzò e ravvivò il fuoco nel camino. Ora il volto di Holmes si era colorato, non era più pallido come la mattina. Anche le rughe sulla fronte si erano distese.

Si avvicinò incuriosito al laptop dove Molly si era persa a leggere.

"Posso guardare cosa fai, Hooper? Sono un po' annoiato."

Gli fece posto. "Non credo ti interessino, sono insetti, sto cercando quelli autoctoni. Molti si cibano dei cadaveri e ci servono per stabilire i luoghi del ritrovamento dei corpi."

Mycroft fece una smorfia di ribrezzo.

"Dio Molly! Sono disgustosi. Io trovo già orribili i ragni."

"Mycroft è il mio lavoro, ti ricordi che seziono cadaveri e sono medico forense. Mio dolce Governo Inglese, alla fine volete sempre risposte nei casi di omicidio. E le volete in fretta." Lei non prese sul serio le sue smorfie schizzinose. E si concentrò sul lavoro che non approdava a nulla.

"Peccato che questi graziosi animaletti siano descritti in lingue difficili da tradurre, alcuni vengono ritrovati in paesi poco menzionati."

Mycroft guardò interessato il computer. "Posso aiutarti se vuoi, così faccio qualcosa di buono, te li traduco io. Dammi una mezzora e vedo cosa posso fare." Lei lo fissò seria, poi prese a sorridere pensando che si burlasse di lei.

"Cinese, giapponese, coreano, russo. Mycroft sei pazzo! E come fai? Nemmeno il traduttore ci azzecca, se non sbagliando in maniera vergognosa."

Myc la guardò divertito con un sorriso pieno. "Non mi conosci proprio Molly Hopper! In due ore ho imparato il serbo, che aveva radici slave con prestiti da turco e tedesco, tutto per salvare il mio caro fratellino prigioniero. È vero che il mio cervello è inibito e funziona solo al 30 percento, ma fammi provare."

"Va bene ti lascio il portatile. Vado in cucina e vedo di imbastire la cena."

Molly giudicò positivo che si interessasse a qualcosa, pur di non vederlo annoiato girare per il cottage. Si spostò nella piccola cucina, ogni tanto gettava lo sguardo su di lui assorto nel suo lavoro. Era consapevole che piccoli passi in avanti erano stati fatti, però la strada le sembrava ancora lunga e impervia. Ma era fiduciosa come una bambina a cui era stato fatto un regalo inaspettato. Myc.

Mycroft si immerse nei suoi studi delle lingue e non si accorse nemmeno del passare del tempo. Annotava la traduzione in un foglio appoggiato sul tavolo, si era messo comodo slacciando la cravatta e tolto la giacca rimanendo con il gilet e la camicia a quadri che tanto detestava. Ogni tanto si fermava riflettendo, sollevava lo sguardo, cercava Molly, regalandole un sorriso riconoscente.

"Hopper, sono insetti inquietanti, credo di odiarli già dal primo impatto. Come fai a sopportare questi esseri orribili."

"Ti ricordo che faccio autopsie. Di persone! Quelli sono il minimo sindacale."

Lei rise divertita, e finì per dargli un bacio sulla fronte. Ma lui ne reclamò uno vero e la prese per la vita attirandola a sé.

" Posso piccola dottoressa amante degli insetti, darti un bacio? "

"E me lo chiedi, Mycroft? Fallo e basta."

Lui le premette delicatamente le labbra sulla sua bocca rosea che sapeva di te alla vaniglia e fremette di piacere. Poi la baciò con una passione che nemmeno lui si aspettava.

E si scusò imbarazzato. Molly si stupì alla sua delicatezza, lo prese per la nuca accarezzandolo e stringendolo allo stesso tempo. Riprese a baciarlo dove lui si era fermato. Mycroft si sentì trasportare, mentre il suo corpo non rispondeva più hai suoi comandi, ma il desiderio prevaleva e faceva quello che la natura dettava. Si imbarazzò tanto da doversi staccare da Molly.

Lei capì e dolcemente lo rassicurò.

"Avremo tempo Mycroft. Tutto il tempo che ti serve." Lui confuso si scusò e cercò di rimettersi al lavoro.

Si sciolse lentamente dall'imbarazzo e i suoi occhi grigi brillarono, mentre la guardava incantato.

"Molly mi fai un effetto che non provavo da tempo, nonostante i farmaci! Ti prego sii paziente." Mycroft scosse la testa sconsolato, le diede un casto bacio sulla fronte e tornò al computer.

Mezzora dopo le consegnò le traduzioni, scritte con una calligrafia squisita, d'altri tempi. Indossò la giacca e si sentì soddisfatto di essergli stato utile.

"Ecco Hopper, le descrizioni dei tuoi insetti rari e repellenti. Spero di non mi farai cenare adesso." Sghignazzò sereno, mentre la raggiungeva in cucina.

"Come hai fatto Myc a imparare così rapidamente, dei vocaboli che non conosci. "

Lo guardò ammirata e stupita.

"È sempre stata la mia croce, ma anche il mio orgoglio. Questa intelligenza oltre la media, che ho avuto a corredo della mia vita. Ma che ha distrutto Eurus e portato alla droga Sherlock. Una condanna se non sai gestirla. Io l'ho nutrita con la solitudine e nel comportamento gelido che ho dovuto adottare, un distacco e un prezzo alto da pagare Molly."

Lui si era inquietato nuovamente, in bilico tra passato e presente, tra l'amore di Molly e le sue incertezze. "

Adesso Myc ci sono io vicino a te." Lei cercava di confortarlo vedendolo vacillare ancora.

"Hooper, ho molta strada da percorrere, lo sai cosa stavo per fare."

Si passò la mano sulla fronte rabbrividendo. I suoi occhi cambiarono all'istante e divennero sospettosi. Era instabile, i suoi cambi di umore erano repentini.

"E se ci riprovassi Molly? Ci hai pensato? Quando ti fermerai di darmi i farmaci, non sai come reagirò. Potrei trascinarti nel vuoto. " Era dubbioso in piena crisi regressiva.

"È per questo che siamo qui isolati, perché ti voglio tirare fuori dalla depressione in cui sei caduto. Perché voglio averti vicino con tutta me stessa. Mycroft ora sento che sarà diverso, perché ti amo."

Molly gli si parò davanti con violenza. "Io non ti lascerò affondare Myc, sono un'egoista e voglio passare la mia vita con te."

Mycroft indietreggiò, impaurito da tanta sicurezza e finì per aggredirla verbalmente, sconvolto.

"Molly, piccola dolce Molly! Non sai quasi nulla di me. Sei troppo fragile, sei troppo innocente. Finirò per seppellirti nei miei stessi problemi."

Lui accorciò lo spazio che li separava e le gridò. "Sei un'incosciente!"

Nel momento in cui Mycroft vide il suo movimento, capì cosa stava per fare. Se avesse voluto fermarla sarebbe stato facile, ma sapeva che lei ne aveva un disperato bisogno e si preparò arrendevole.

Lei lo schiaffeggiò con tutta la forza e la disperazione che aveva accumulato. Senti il bruciore dello schiaffo sulla guancia, ma non si mosse, né reagì."

Molly si allontanò nascondendo le lacrime, lui prese i fogli sparsi sul pavimento e li posizionò sul tavolo.

Lasciò che si sfogasse mentre apparecchiava nervosamente la tavola, poi la raggiunse e la strinse per le spalle.

"Molly basta adesso! Perdonami, cerchiamo di prendere quello che ci viene concesso. Ma stai sicura che farò di tutto per guarire. So che mi stai aiutando molto, e te ne sono grato."

Molly si voltò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e lo accarezzò sulla guancia che aveva colpito con tanta rabbia. Lui le prese la mano, la portò sul suo cuore. La tenne stretta per un po' cercando di rassicurarla. Lei era amareggiata, ma ancora tenacemente innamorata.

Si prepararono la cena in silenzio mentre Myc le passava il cibo, la sfiorava piano, sentendo tutto il dolore per il male che era riuscito a farle per l'ennesima volta.

Così la serata finì scivolando lenta e malinconica, davanti al televisore e al tepore del camino.

Molly non si avvicinò, Myc si adeguò, rimanendo con la testa appoggiata allo schienale. Mentre la stanchezza di quella giornata lo vinse e gli fece chiudere gli occhi.

La sua mente era alterata, stanca quanto lui.

Non c'era nient'altro su cui potesse concentrarsi in quel momento per allievare il dispiacere. Né il dolore di Molly, né il suo erano prevedibili. Con le mani tremanti si strinse la stoffa della giacca sopra il cuore, si addormentò così.

Molly si preoccupò vedendolo con la mano stretta in quel modo. Ma il risentimento che provava ebbe il sopravento. Si convinse che stava bene.

Ma era combattuta tra la preoccupazione e la rabbia. Si barcamenò tra i sentimenti che la dilaniavano. Poi cedette. Si avvicinò a Mycroft con la voce rotta.

"Stai bene Myc. Mi fai preoccupare."

Lui si risvegliò e con gli occhi insonnoliti annuì.

"Molly sto bene stai tranquilla, sono stanco. Forse è meglio che tu mi faccia l'endovena, così vado a letto." Ma si tormentava Mycroft, di dolore, di solitudine, di rimpianti.

Continuava a fissare Molly cercando di accarezzarle il volto. Ma si sentiva le braccia pesanti e non riuscì ad arrivare al suo volto. Molly lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo portò a letto, pentita del suo comportamento.

Lo spogliò con dolcezza, mentre gli parlava piano, prima di addormentarlo. Sapeva che lui temeva quel momento. Gustarono insieme un tè caldo seduti sul bordo del letto, mentre lui continuava a dirle che sarebbe stato bene.

Molly aveva il cuore devastato, lo strinse a sé, leggeva la disperazione sul suo viso. Adesso capiva perché lui era cosi indeciso del loro rapporto.

Myc sapeva di non essere tutto sé stesso, ma solo una parte, la parte più debole di tutto il suo corpo. Molly lo fece stendere e si preparò l'endovena che lui tanto odiava, ma stavolta si sorprese vedendo che lui le porgeva il braccio deciso.

"Ancora poche volte, Molly e poi combatterò per uscirne. Mi basta sapere che tu sarai con me."

Molly si fece seria e prima di addormentarlo lo baciò. Prima sulla fronte poi sulle guance e per ultimo sulle sue labbra fresche.

Mycroft la guardava fissò, mentre gli infilava l'ago nella vena, ma era sereno e chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi andare. Lui odiava il buio che lo portava via.

Molly lo coprì, gli sistemò le lenzuola affinché fosse comodo, spense le luci.

Fu allora che Molly pianse e singhiozzò distrutta.

Mycroft la uccideva, le sottraeva le forze. Era vulnerabile, senza alcuna difesa. Aveva la capacità di renderla furiosa, eppure il suo amore cancellava tutto e lasciava solo il dolore feroce di non riuscire a guarirlo.

Perché alla fine quello che le importava era di restituire Myc alla vita. Qualunque vita lui volesse.


	15. Una giornata movimentata

La mattina fu Mycroft a svegliarsi per primo, si fece la doccia cercando di non svegliare Molly che dormiva tranquilla.

Riuscì a radersi benché le mani tremassero ancora. Fece attenzione a non tagliarsi, poi andò in cucina a preparare la colazione. Voleva fare una sorpresa a Molly. Tostò il pane e preparò la spremuta, prese la sua marmellata preferita e accese l'acqua per il tè. Quando tutto fu pronto si occupò di ravvivare il camino.

Quella mattina si sentiva bene, aveva dormito senza sognare, senza agitarsi. Sperava di passare la giornata piacevolmente, evitando problemi inutili a Molly.

Finì per entrare armato di un dolce sorriso in camera sua.

"Hopper! Sveglia dormigliona, dai Molly. Dopo non lamentarti che è tardi." Molly brontolò aprì un occhio solo per guardarlo, poi rimbrottò divertita Myc, con il vassoio della colazione.

"Gesù, ma a che ora ti sei alzato? "

"Molly sono quasi le nove cosa credi?" Myc si fece serio.

Lui posò il vassoio nel letto cercando di non rovesciare tutto. Lei gli indicò il tavolino che stava di fianco al letto. Si sedettero vicini, senti il profumo dei suoi abiti puliti, mista al dopobarba. Si era rasato finalmente senza riempirsi di tagli. L'abbigliamento accurato, anche il nodo della cravatta era perfetto.

Molly sentì un bisogno urgente di baciarlo. Ma si limitò a sfiorarlo sulla guancia, e peggiorò la situazione sentendo la sua pelle calda e liscia.

Non si trattenne le prese il viso con le mani e si portò sulla sua bocca, lo baciò con passione. Mycroft, l'austero fratello di Sherlock, non si scostò e la ricambiò dolcemente. Le labbra di Molly erano morbide e odoravano di arancia della spremuta.

"Questo è il più dolce buongiorno che abbia ricevuto da diverso tempo" Myc si scostò da lei accarezzandola piano.

"Ce ne saranno molti. Myc, io ci conterei molto. "

La colazione finì in fretta, Molly si preparò per uscire. Volevano andare a passeggiare, anche il freddo era pungente.

"Ti voglio portare al laghetto che non dista molto da qui. È pieno di uccelli che svernano, anatre selvatiche e altro. Non ti divertirai, ma imparerai qualcosa sulla fauna della campagna inglese." Molly indossò il cappotto pesante, e si avvolse nella sciarpa di lana. Aiutò Myc a indossare la giacca pesante e le scarpe che gli aveva fatto acquistare per poter affrontare il freddo della campagna.

Myc non aveva abiti sportivi adatti a una vita diversa da quella che faceva a Londra, dove chiaramente non erano necessari.

Lui sempre così elegante e preciso, ora sembrava un'altra persona. Galantemente lui le aprì la porta, e si avviarono a passeggiare nel freddo intenso.

Dapprima Myc rabbrividì, ma poi mentre Molly lo incitava a muoversi senti il calore confortarlo. Molly ogni tanto si fermava a tirarlo per la manica mentre lui si fermava e sbuffava, distratto da tutto quello che vedeva. Raggiunsero il posto che Molly gli aveva descritto mentre camminavano, lei lo riempiva di informazioni, tanto che alla fine Myc sapeva tutto sulla campagna circostante.

Informazioni che una vita prima, avrebbe ritenute ridicole, ma ora dette da Molly sembravano piacevoli ed essenziali.

Il laghetto che gli apparve davanti, non era un grande, ma seppur isolato era frequentato da parecchia gente. Molly aveva ragione era pieno di volatili che starnazzavano e si immergevano nelle acque gelate. La gente intorno si divertiva a fotografare e sembrava felice. Capì che bastava poco nella vita per essere sereni.

E lui un posto come quello lo aveva visto solo quando era bambino. La sua vita era stata piena solo di uffici anonimi e del Diogene Club.

Mycroft era intirizzito, non era abituato a stare all'aria aperta.

"Molly, capisco che faccia parte della tua terapia per aiutarmi, ma mi farai raffreddare. Camminare va bene, ma qui sembra l'antartico! "

"Esagerato! Eri abituato al tuo caldo ufficio, mr. Governo inglese? Ora non più, quindi muoviti! Più avanti c'è un pub e ti concedo un pò di calore!"

Molly si era resa conto di aver spinto troppo Myc, che ora faticava di più a starle dietro da quando erano usciti.

Dentro al pub lui acquistò un po' di colore, gli fece prendere una cioccolata calda con i biscotti, aveva bisogno di energia. Sapeva che a lui piacevano i dolci, spesso Sherlock lo prendeva in giro. 

"Molly, sento freddo fino alle ossa. Poi torniamo spero, non sono ancora così in forze." Lui la guardava con la faccia mortificata, era dispiaciuto di essere così debole.

"Lo so, ti ho spinto un po' troppo." Molly gli prese le mani e le massaggiò per scaldarle. "Ora scongelati e poi torniamo a casa."

Mycroft si lasciò andare alle sue carezze, aveva fiducia di lei. Ma era ancora difficile per ora, tornare alla normalità. Si confortarono a vicenda, scaldandosi e parlottando fitti.

Nel piccolo pub c'era parecchia gente era molto affollato.

Improvvisamente ci fu un parapiglia e un tipo vestito malamente urtò una vecchia signora tentando di rapinarla. Le strappò via lo zaino e corse verso l'uscita. Praticamente verso di loro che erano l'ultimo tavolino vicino alla porta. Molly ebbe un attimo di paura, perché vide negli occhi di Myc il guizzo del fratello più giovane. Sapeva che sarebbe intervenuto, era lo stesso sguardo di Sherlock.

Mycroft benché non fosse avvezzo a situazioni del genere, si alzò rapido, afferrò il tipo per il braccio e lo bloccò con una velocità che lasciò il rapinatore di stucco.

Questo tentò di colpire Holmes con un pugno, ma fu lento e Mycroft, con altrettanta forza lo spinse lungo a terra e gli fu sopra chiudendogli il braccio dietro la schiena, facendolo urlare dal dolore. Lo tenne saldo finché arrivò un poliziotto che prestava servizio al laghetto.

Molly fu subito vicino a Mycoft e si assicurò che stesse bene. Lui aspettò di consegnare l'individuo al poliziotto. Mycroft si riassettò, ma fu prudente, non gli piaceva il clamore suscitato.

"Ben fatto signore! Il prego lasci le sue generalità al mio collega." Il poliziotto e mezza sala si complimentò con lui. Mycroft invece guardò Molly allarmato.

"I documenti! Molly." Le sussurrò piano.

"Non ho i documenti. Sono lontano dal mio tutore, Sherlock è a Londra. E se non ti ha fatto una delega, sono nei guai."

Molly scosse la testa, preoccupata, non aveva deleghe perché nessuno ci aveva pensato.

"Mycroft vediamo se riusciamo a sistemare le cose lo stesso. Cosa ti possono fare?"

"Trattenere, Molly, finché non arriva Sherlock! Questa non ci voleva." Mycroft si irritò molto. Era infastidito dalla situazione, prese a innervosirsi tirandosi il polsino della camicia.

Quando giunse il poliziotto Molly parlò per lui, fu chiara ed esaustiva. Ma purtroppo nonostante il gesto altruista, Mycroft finì nei guai

"Dottoressa Hopper, sono costretto a trattenere il suo amico, non potrei lasciarlo andare senza crearmi dei seri problemi. Si risolverà tutto rintracciando il fratello, ma per ora." Il sergente di polizia si girò verso Mycroft, "Sig. Holmes dobbiamo portarla con noi."

Mycroft aveva il disappunto scritto in faccia. Mai in tutta la sua carriera si era visto fermare dalla polizia che lui stesso dominava. Ma abbozzò e annuì al sergente.

"La dottoressa potrebbe venire con noi? Soprattutto perché non so dove mi portiate." Mycroft aveva cambiato rapidamente espressione, aveva cominciato ad allarmarsi e voleva la vicinanza di Molly.

"Certo Mr. Holmes verrà con noi, alla stazione di polizia di Stamford Hill e lì vediamo di risolvere la cosa, non si preoccupi."

Mycroft non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da Molly, si sentiva perduto, non aveva che lei. Era inquieto e agitato dalla situazione assurda in cui si era cacciato. Lui Mycroft Holmes, il governo inglese.

Molly aveva già mandato un messaggio a Sherlock. Poi si occupò di trattenere la rabbia di Mycroft che si era fatto instabile.

"Molly, dico, nessuno ha pensato che io avessi con me, un minimo di documenti. Mi concederai che sono stato completamente fuori di me ultimamente per prendere decisioni in merito!"

Lui era seccato oltre il consentito.

Molly cercò di tranquillizzarlo e seduta sul sedile posteriore dell'auto della polizia cercava di placarlo. Gli teneva la mano, ma lui la allontanò e si ritrasse. Sbuffò rabbioso.

"Scusa Hopper, ma adesso è meglio che mi lasci sbollire un poco. Non sono proprio lucido."

Lui si strinse nella giacca afferrando il bavero per proteggersi da cosa poi non lo capiva. Tanto meno da Molly. Era completamente irrazionale il suo comportamento. Ma capì che le doveva una minima spiegazione.

"Molly, cerca di comprendere che non mi sono mai sentito tanto umiliato. Ero abituato a ben altro. Tutto questo mi sembra una condanna, per quello che ho cercato di fare."

Lui era troppo furioso perché lei potesse intervenire, così decise di non dire nulla e lasciarlo smaltire la delusione e l'impotenza di salvare sé stesso, da quella posizione scomoda in cui si trovava, lui che aveva avuto in mano tutto lo stato.

Il viaggio fu breve, ma carico di tensione. Mycroft mantenne la calma, anche se lei vedeva il suo viso contratto, che cercava di seppellire le sue emozioni e rimanere freddo e impassibile. Ma sapeva bene Molly, che non avrebbe resistito a lungo.

Pregò che Sherlock arrivasse presto, prima che Mycroft crollasse. Gli mandò un ulteriore messaggio, dove gli implorava di sbrigarsi.

Vennero fatti accomodare in una sala di aspetto troppo scarna per essere accogliente. Poche sedie e nulla da distrarsi. Non era fredda, ma nemmeno comoda per rimanere lì allungo. Mycroft dapprima cominciò a camminare nervoso, poi fini per stancarsi e si sedette vicino a Molly. Era sudato, aveva cominciato a cedere. Il tremore alle mani era riapparso.

"Molly non so quanto tempo riuscirò a reggere, dimmi che mio fratello è vicino! Non voglio finire in ospedale, mi porterebbero via i servizi del mio governo. Alicia non aspetta altro." Holmes era pallido, nervoso e stanco.

"Sta tranquillo, sta arrivando, tra poco sarà qui. Sei stato coraggioso, Mycroft non pagherai per il tuo gesto. Stai vicino a me e riposa un pò." Lei lo fece appoggiare con la testa sulla sua spalla. E lo viziò con carezze dolci e fu partecipe del suo dolore.

"Chiudi gli occhi Myc, ti tengo io calmati." Mycroft si aggrappò a lei in tutti i sensi sia nella stanchezza fisica che in quella mentale. E riuscì a rilassarsi quel tanto da aspettare l'arrivo di Sherlock.

Lui non si rese conto di quanto passò. Senti la voce di Sherlock che parlava oltre la porta e si svegliò. Molly lo aiutò a tirarsi in piedi, senza farlo apparire troppo spossato. Sherlock entrò con il sergente che teneva dei documenti in mano.

"Fratello mio, scusa la mia dimenticanza, ma è tutto chiarito, e si va a casa." Sorrise con un gesto intesa verso Molly, poi prese suo fratello sottobraccio e lo trascino fuori alla svelta.

"Grazie di tutto sergente. Cercherò di esser più attento con mio fratello." Mycroft stava per replicare, ma Sherlock fu veloce a portarlo fuori costringendolo a rimanere muto. E lo spinse in auto.

"Veloce Molly andiamo." Il fratello minore era ansioso di andarsene via in fretta.

"Cosa hai combinato Sherlock?" Myc digrignò i denti stizzito. "Cosa hai fatto a mie spese? In cosa mi hai cacciato?"

"Fratello mio, hai voluto fare l'eroe? E io in poco tempo dove avevo i documenti per portarti via di lì? "

"E quindi?" Myc lo guardava esasperato, sapeva dei metodi del fratello.

"Diciamo qualche firma falsa." Mycroft si portò le mani in faccia, sconfortato, quasi volesse nascondersi.

"Dio, e se lo scoprono? Mi metti con le spalle al muro, fratellino, cosi ti tolgono la tutela. E io sono del governo."

"Stai tranquillo fratellone non se ne accorgeranno e domani stesso con l'aiuto di Lestrade saranno sostituiti con gli originali. Adesso mi premeva portarti a casa." Sherlock sorrise prendendolo per la giacca e spingendolo contro lo schienale dell'auto.

"Ora sereno, basta preoccupazioni." Mycroft non riuscì a replicare doveva per forza affidarsi al fratello.

Giunti al vecchio cottage Molly rimase zitta, e lasciò i due fratelli chiarirsi. Mycroft era rassegnato e si lascò andare sul divano

"Fratello ho commesso un errore, ma rimedierò l'importante è che tu sia con noi. Ho una delega per Molly, che è autorizzata a prendersi cura di te. Ora puoi girare tranquillo con lei." Sherlock cercava di sminuire l'accaduto.

"Grazie fratellino, visto che adesso mi sento come un pacco scaricato da uno all'altro di voi. Sono ammirato da come mi trattate!"

"Siamo sempre preoccupati per te, mi pare ovvio e non fare scenate inutili, lo sai quanto è difficile la situazione in cui ti trovi." Mycroft aveva perso la pazienza sbottò senza freni, urlò tutto il suo disappunto. Guardò stremato suo fratello, che sedeva sul divano, troppo tranquillo per quello che aveva causato.

"E se non volessi rimanere con voi? Ora basta compassione. Non te l'ho chiesto io, tutto questo! Sei un irresponsabile fratellino!"

Sherlock si alzò arrivando a pochi centimetri dal viso di Myc. Lo minacciò con lo sguardo.

"Sto facendo tutto il possibile per te, almeno fossi riconoscente. Cosa pretendi fratello mio! Che possa riparare senza danni a quello che stavi per fare a tutti noi! Idiota, tu sei l'irresponsabile!"

"Basta ora! Mycroft non essere stupido, non siamo pietosi con te! Lo sai bene."

Molly intervenne decisa tra i due, rivolgendo un sguardo rabbioso verso Mycroft. Lo fronteggiò ostile era esasperata dal suo comportamento. Quei continui cambi di umore erano devastanti.

"Abbiamo sbagliato, ma ora basta. Sei tu che non vuoi finire in una clinica governativa e Sherlock fa di tutto per tenerti fuori. Quindi faresti bene a stare zitto!"

Mycroft Holmes si zittì, non se lo aspettava da Molly, accusò il colpo prese il suo cappotto e uscì.

"Lasciatemi solo per un po'. Datemi tregua, vi chiedo questo favore a tutti e due. Tornerò ve l'assicuro."

Molly si strinse a Sherlock, era già pentita.

"Lasciamolo fare Molly, si sente sottopressione e questo non lo aiuta." Sherlock si avvicinò al suo viso. La scrutava attento.

"Come sta andando tra vuoi due? Mi sembra che siate innamorati, entrambi. Non credo di sbagliarmi."

"Andava tutto bene fino a stamattina, tuo fratello si era sciolto, quel tanto da poterlo sostenere. Ma è pieno di dubbi sulla sua condizione e perde il controllo facilmente. Piomba in questi momenti dove è irrazionale e attacca tutti."

Molly prese Sherlock per le mani. "Lui sa essere dolce e amabile, ma allo stesso tempo diventa rigido chiuso nei suoi principi! Come si può cambiare una persona che per anni ha vissuto così." Molly era sconfortata i suoi occhi si erano fatti tristi.

"Solo il tuo amore Molly potrà aiutarlo e la tua pazienza. Se solo riuscissimo a fargli entrare in quella zucca che gli vogliamo bene! Si è vero! forse siamo stati assenti, ma il suo modo di fare non ci ha mai aiutato ad avvicinarlo." Sherlock si spostò verso la finestra e lo vide in lontananza camminare piano.

"Vorrei correre a prenderlo, ma devo lasciarlo fare Molly." Anche lei si avvicinò e lo vide in lontananza sparire, mentre le si stringeva il cuore.

"Non farà cose stupide vero Sherlock?"

"Molly non lo so cosa c'è nella sua testa, diamogli fiducia." Si fece cupo. "Ho una sorella pazza e un fratello che ha cercato di uccidersi. Non sono più sicuro di nulla, lui per me era una roccia. Ora so che era pieno di fragilità." 


	16. Nel fondo del pozzo

Mycroft camminò lentamente avvolto nel cappotto e nella sciarpa di lana. Le mani le teneva al riparo in tasca, non aveva preso con sé i guanti. Il cuore che batteva a mille. Era infreddolito, le gambe divennero poco a poco rigide.

Era sfibrato da tutto quello che aveva passato nella mattina. La mente sconnessa era invasa dai dubbi.

Persino l'amore per Molly lo disturbava, non capiva se era un sentimento sincero o dovuto alla sua condizione. E suo fratello adesso era così amorevole e vicino da spiazzarlo. Per anni non c'era mai stato, il cuore di Mycroft si piegò nel rancore.

Adesso invece era troppo presente. Ora che avrebbe potuto essere già morto da giorni e in quel modo dissennato.

Pensò che fossero i farmaci che gli somministravano che non lo aiutavano a capire quello che in realtà provava. La sua testa ovattata, la sua mente lenta, forse era quello che Eurus provava quando la sedavano. Ed erano i suoi ordini, gli ordini di un fratello che non c'era mai stato per lei...

La famiglia prima di tutto, ma non era sempre stato così. Eurus si era persa, lui l'aveva lasciata andare al suo destino. Il suo più grande fallimento, non era riuscito a proteggerla, aveva avuto paura e l'aveva abbandonata. Il fallimento dell'amore fraterno lo addolorava e lo aveva portato sul baratro. Riuscì unicamente a salvare suo fratello. Ma a quale prezzo!

Camminò ancora, affollato di pensieri e finì per allontanarsi troppo. Era gelato, si sedette su un vecchio tronco che costeggiava una siepe di alloro. Si rese conto non di sapere dove era. Aveva freddo, fino al cuore fino alle ossa. Rabbrividì incontrollato, gli passò rapidamente per la testa che poteva non farsi trovare più. Sarebbe giunta l'ipotermia e avrebbe chiuso il discorso di quattro settimane prima. Avrebbe semplicemente dormito e... fine dei giochi.

Con le mani si coprì gli occhi, stordito, preso da un malessere scuro senza soluzione. Logorato, sfinito e.. solo.

Ma subito con prepotenza vide Molly. La sua Molly.

Il suo sorriso disteso, la sua dolcezza, il suo calore e quel avere cura di lui, che lo faceva stare bene. Lei non pretendeva nulla in cambio, non era come tutti gli altri. E i baci, quei baci caldi che lo facevano capitolare. Il suo amore gli fu improvvisamente nitido, come uno squarcio tra le nubi dopo un disastroso temporale quando il sole vince sul buio. Ebbe paura di perderla. Ebbe paura di non rivederla.

Si rese conto di temere la morte, l'oscurità dell'oblio. Sentì la voglia impetuosa di vivere, che non aveva avvertito settimane prima quando reggeva la pistola nella mano.... Voleva ritornare .... E stare con lei e con tutti quelli che lo avevano sorretto. Si rese conto che non era compassione, era amore. Ora lo vedeva chiaramente.

Si ricordava il dolore sul volto disperato di suo fratello quando lo aveva trovato con l'arma in mano. E le apprensioni di John, che non voleva apparire, ma lo incitava in disparte a lottare.

Ficcò la mano nella giacca e prese il cellulare. Sherlock rispose dopo 2 squilli.

"Fratello, mi sono perso. Non so dove sono, ma devo aver camminato parecchio. C'è una siepe di alloro e un vecchio tronco, sono seduto qua."

Sentì Molly dire a suo fratello che sapeva dove era, si fece passare il cellulare.

"Myc arriviamo, ma alzati e muoviti è troppo freddo perché tu stia fermo."

"Molly sono troppo infreddolito, ho i piedi ghiacciati." La sua voce era debole, ma lui non se ne rendeva conto. Lei rapidamente riempì un termos di tè e afferrò una coperta. Molly continuava a parlargli mentre era già in macchina con Sherlock. Allo stesso tempo gli indicava la strada.

Fecero pochi km e lo videro in fondo alla mulattiera. Scesero velocemente per raggiungerlo. Mycroft sorrise quando li scorse. Cercò di alzarsi, ma era ghiacciato, le gambe rigide e fu costretto a rimanere fermo.

"Finalmente ti sei deciso a chiamare stupido! Sei congelato! Sherlock gli mise la coperta addosso e Molly lo fece bere il tè caldo. Le sue mani era così fredde che lei dovette aiutarlo. Riprese un pò di colore. Mentre la bevanda lo scaldava. Sherlock aveva preso a massaggiargli le gambe che tremavano. Lo scrutò severo scavandogli dentro.

"Ci hai pensato un pò troppo fratello, spero che ora ti sarai schiarito i pensieri."

Mycoft lo guardò e gli sorrise, rigenerato. "Voglio avere tutto il tempo che mi sarà concesso per importunarti e godere della tua faccia seccata mentre mi scaccerai da Baker Street in malo modo."

"Non succederà più fratello. Non più!" Sherlock si rasserenò, scosse la testa trattenendo un corto respiro di sollievo, lo prese per un braccio e lo alzò.

"Fratello dobbiamo camminare fino all'auto, fatti forza, si va a casa." Lo sorressero camminando lentamente, non lo rimproverarono, lo aiutarono semplicemente senza parlare. Adesso sarebbe stato più facile, Mycroft Holmes aveva acquisito la consapevolezza del suo disperato gesto.

Molly salì dietro con lui si sentì serena nel vederlo alleggerito dal dolore. Lo tenne coperto cercando di scaldarlo. I suoi vestiti erano freddi e non lo aiutavano. Tremava senza riuscire a controllarsi, ma il suo atteggiamento era cambiato.

"Perdonatemi, ma mi è servito. Ora vedo tutto più chiaro. Il fondo del pozzo adesso è alle mie spalle."

Si girò verso lei, con la coperta sulle spalle percorso dai brividi. "Molly ti amo. Scusa Sherlock, fratello mio, devo baciarla."

Myc le diede un bacio con le labbra più ghiacciate che avesse mai sentito. Ma era pieno di calore, e lei prendendogli il volto fra le mani, lo ricambiò.

"Voi due, là dietro potreste contenervi?" Rise Sherlock, sciogliendo la tensione che lo aveva accompagnato nelle ultime ore.

Giunsero al vecchio cottage e portarono Mycroft al caldo di fronte al camino. Gli tolsero i vestiti e lo lasciarono in camicia e calzoni. Molly lo massaggiava dal lato destro, spalle, braccia, mani, e il fratello dall'altro. Cercavano di riscaldarlo rapidamente. Sherlock poi gli prese le gambe infreddolite e le strofinò con forza.

Mycroft si lamentava per il vigore che ci mettevano. Ma sentiva il calore salirgli finalmente da dentro.

"Dio, fate piano, mi fate male." Si lamentò inascoltato.

"Ti sfregherei con la carta vetrata, stupido! Stavi per congelare." Sherlock ci metteva tutto l'impegno possibile a recuperare suo fratello dall'ipotermia.

Era consapevole che il fratello maggiore era sceso ancora una volta nell'abisso, ma stavolta era risalito da solo. Ed era un buon segno, ora Mycroft aveva voglia di vivere e questa era senza ombra di dubbio la via della guarigione. Myc li fermò, ne aveva abbastanza.

"Sto bene, vi prego basta! Vorrei solo bere qualcosa di caldo. E rivestirmi, vi giuro che non sento più freddo."

Sherlock annuì e Molly gli portò del latte caldo che macchiò con un pò di caffè. Come piaceva a lui. Gli misero ancora la coperta sulle spalle, per non rischiare di vederlo tremare, mentre lui bevve avidamente.

"Fa piano Myc è bollente." Molly lo accarezzava sulla nuca cautamente, quasi temesse di infastidirlo. Ora la sua pelle era tiepida e stava riprendendo un colore normale.

Sherlock capì che era ora di lasciarli soli, Myc si era ripreso così si sentì desideroso ti tornare da John e Rosie.

"Molly te lo lascio in consegna, vedi di non strapazzarlo troppo. E tu fratello bada di contenere i tuoi istinti, non maltrattare Molly. "

Sherlock si avvicinò al fratello maggiore. "Conto che tu non voglia più scendere nel pozzo fratello, mi spezzeresti il cuore."

Mycroft si ricordò la frase che gli aveva detto qualche natale fa e sorrise amareggiato. Tutto l'amore per Sherlock era lì in quelle due scarne parole.

Che era tutto ciò che Mycroft aveva cercato di fargli capire, l'amore che aveva per lui, così scontroso e sfuggente. E annuì.

"Ora non più fratellino, ora ho Molly con me. "Sherlock gli strinse forte la mano sulla la spalla e uscì raccomandando a Hooper di chiamarlo se avessero avuto bisogno.

"Fate i bravi, per piacere, lo dico a tutti e due." Sherlock svolazzò via nel suo Belstaff nero, felice di tornare da John e Rosie.

Aveva il cuore leggero.


	17. Parlare d'amore

Appena uscì suo fratello Mycroft si fece serio.

"Molly non voglio più i farmaci, basta voglio uscirne. Non mi importa se è troppo presto. Stasera voglio che tu non mi dia niente." Lei lo guardò dubbiosa.

"Potrebbe essere più duro uscirne, sentiresti un distacco forte, potresti non sopportarlo."

Lei era preoccupata da questa decisione così improvvisa, però era anche contenta che lui fosse così determinato. Lo aiutò ad indossare dei vestiti più caldi e lasciò cadere l'argomento.

Myc era stanco, ma Molly riuscì lo stesso a fargli mangiare qualcosa poi lo lasciò riposare. Gli rimboccò le coperte e dopo aver sistemato in cucina lo raggiunse e si infilò sotto le coperte, lo trovo raggomitolato stretto su di un lato, con ancora il corpo freddo e lo abbracciò per scaldarlo. La luce dalle finestre iniziava già a scendere. Molly si addormentò così fissando il calare della sera, lui respirava tranquillo e fu grata alla sorte di averlo incontrato, quell'uomo così singolare, ma che le faceva battere forte il cuore.

Fu solo verso sera quando il vento fece sbattere le imposte che si svegliarono. Mycroft vide Molly vicino a lui e la strinse, ora la sua pelle era calda, Molly sentì il suo tepore piacevole avvolgerla. Myc si era fatto serio, avvicinò il suo viso. " Molly Hopper vorrei tanto baciarti."

"E me lo devi sempre chiedere, Myc? Fallo e basta." Lei lo stuzzicò ridendo e lo baciò prima che lui ci provasse. Finirono così stretti allacciati, accarezzandosi pieni di passione. Lui si fermò all'improvviso, titubante, lo sguardo addolcito.

"Molly io sono sicuro dei miei sentimenti voglio che tu lo sappia e se vuoi aspettare io ti rispetterò."

Mycroft le teneva il viso dolcemente con le mani che ora non tremavano più. Molly lo baciò con slancio, provocata dalla sua vicinanza.

"Mr. Mycroft Holmes ti desidero da molto e non voglio aspettare, l'hai detto tu di prendere quello che ci viene dato ogni giorno, quindi ti prego amiamoci ora."

Mycroft la toccava con la mano dolcemente, percorrendo ogni parte del suo corpo, la baciava lungo il collo facendola fremere, risaliva accarezzandole i capelli e la guardava negli occhi pieno di amore quasi scoprendola in quel momento.

"Hai degli occhi buoni mia piccola Molly, sei una persona speciale dott.ssa. Hopper. Sei stata indulgente con me anche troppo. Come potrò mai ripagarti?"

Lei lo accarezzò sulla nuca solleticandolo e baciandolo, coprendo ogni parte del suo viso gentile che era stato spesso cupo e tirato. Mai aveva visto i suoi occhi così trasparenti da leggerci dentro tutto il dolore che aveva passato e quello che ancora lo aspettava. Ma fu un attimo, lo strinse così forte da farlo sussultare.

"Myc promettimi che mi dirai sempre quali sono i fantasmi che ti perseguitano. I dubbi, i dolori perché io possa aiutarti."

Lui si scostò un poco, le prese le mani e le portò sul suo petto. "Te lo prometto, ma sii paziente con me, Molly non abbandonarmi se mi vedi scostante, sai quale persona hai davanti, non sarà sempre facile."

La risposta di lei fu un lungo bacio profondo che trascinò lui nell'eccitazione della passione, del desiderio del suo corpo, fu smanioso di scoprirla e bramoso di essere in lei. Si spogliarono con fervore senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dai loro volti. E Molly rispose con impeto guidandolo piano, e conducendolo dentro di lei con un ardore che lo lasciò senza fiato. Ansimarono, trepidarono e fremettero d'amore così persi da non capire dove fossero, lontani dai pensieri oscuri di lui e dalle giornate angosciose di Molly.

L'amore li avvolse e li sostenne, ora potevano contare su questo, su questo sentimento che li avrebbe fatti andare avanti a qualsiasi costo.

Rimasero vicini con i loro cuori che battevano insieme, quello di Mycroft ora più leggero, che ripercorreva quella sera buia a Pall Mall con più coscienza, e quello di Molly che si rilassava vicino a quell'uomo tanto enigmatico che l'aveva affascinata.

Myc si levò per ravvivare il caminetto. Era intento a sistemare la legna con perizia, sempre così meticoloso, che Molly rise divertita riconoscendo l'indole del vecchio Mycroft.

"E dai Hooper, ci vuole una certa abilità anche con la legna da ardere. Che diamine. Potrebbe cadere l'intera nazione se fallisco. Non sia mai detto!" Myc canzonava sé stesso. E lei lo scoprì divertente, un lato che non conosceva.

"Stupido, smettila sei già adorabile così."

Finirono per cenare davanti al camino acceso, avvolti dalla coperta e si ritrovarono a ridere della mattina più strana che fosse accaduta. Molly si sentì appagata vicino a lui, si ritrovò serena e incantata dal suo modo di essere così singolare, che desiderò baciarlo ancora, mentre lui si difendeva ricambiandola e schernendosi rilassato.

"Molly mi consumerai prima di domani mattina."

"Perché cosa posso farci se stasera hai il sorriso più affascinante che abbia visto in questi giorni." 

"Sorriderò più spesso te lo prometto." Molly si rabbuiò preoccupata in volto e lui capì il perché.

"Molly te l'ho già detto che voglio sospendere tutta la cura, ti prego non ti cruciare, se mi stai vicino ce la farò. Non saranno tutti giorni buoni, ma ti prometto ne verrò fuori. Ora ho il tuo amore, che dubbi poi avere piccola." Lui era deciso, le prese la mano con convinzione e la tenne stretta nella sua, cercando di trasferirle tutta la sua forza.

"D'accordo Mr. Mycroft Holmes io ci sarò, quindi va bene." Molly le assicurò il suo appoggio e tutta la comprensione possibile.

La sera trascorse quieta finirono vicini, lui la tenne fra le sue braccia e andarono a dormire pronti ad affrontare i giorni difficili che sarebbero arrivati.


	18. Ricominciare insieme

ll giorno dopo Molly fu la prima ad alzarsi, preparò la colazione, mentre lui si vestì mettendoci tutta la cura di quando era il Mycroft Holmes del governo inglese. Si era sbarbato senza tagliarsi ora che le sue mani erano ferme. Aveva indossato una camicia chiara su cui non aveva fatto mancare una bella cravatta in blu, aveva il gilet di panno a quadri delicati e i pantaloni a coste in tinta. Aveva messo anche il fermacravatte e l'orologio da taschino che non portava da tempo.

Molly ne fu felice e con bacio impetuoso lo travolse d'affetto.

"Sei bellissimo, Myc e sono contenta di ritrovare il sig. Holmes."

"Dott.ssa Hopper che bacio travolgente! Potrei volerne uno molto più spesso." Mycroft la prese per i fianchi e la strinse a sé.

Molly era sorridente perché lo vedeva rilassato, anche se ancora i farmaci lo proteggevano, dovevano solo aspettare le prossime ore. Decise di farlo passeggiare per tenerlo in attività e non farlo pensare. Lo incitò a vestirsi per uscire, lo coprì per bene, e passarono la mattinata a camminare lungo il laghetto attorniati da anatre che starnazzavano.

Stavolta al pub riuscirono a bere la cioccolata rilassati. Salutarono anche il poliziotto che non dava segni di avere visto irregolarità nelle carte di Sherlock. Solo più tardi seppero che Lestrade le aveva già sostituite.

"Si sta bene oggi Myc, la giornata è mite, ti ha graziato. Così non ti lamenterai del freddo! Scommetto che rimpiangi il tuo caldo ufficio." Lei lo inquadrò curiosa, mentre percorrevano il viale del laghetto.

"Non rimpiango nulla Molly, forse il tepore dell'ufficio, ma stare con te è perfetto. Non mi sono mai sentito sereno come ora. Ho fatto una vita difficile, ho creduto che il lavoro fosse tutto, e ho trascurato gli affetti. Il mio errore più grande."

Le poggiò un bacio sulla fronte. Molly lo ricambiò con un gesto affettuoso, una carezza sentita sul suo volto infreddolito. Intanto un giro di anatre starnazzava felice tutt'intorno, li fece sorprendere e stringere divertiti.

Mycroft sembrava reagire bene, Molly lo osservava spesso senza però farglielo pesare. Solo verso sera dopo il ritorno a casa e un pomeriggio tranquillo, divenne un pò nervoso. Mangiò poco. Molly lo coccolò parecchio e glielo fece notare.

"Lo so Molly, non ti preoccupare mi sento un pò inquieto tutto qui."

Mycroft capiva che stava per arrivare la tempesta tanto temuta e cercava di non preoccuparla.

All'inizio controllò la sua instabilità e ci riuscì almeno per un po'.

Ma Molly aveva sentito l'irrequietezza che cresceva dentro di lui e lo aveva fatto mettere comodo con dei caldi vestiti da casa. Lo teneva vicino con la testa sulle sue ginocchia steso lungo il divano. Gli massaggiava lenta le tempie, cercando di sciogliere la tensione che era improvvisamente comparsa sul suo volto.

"Mycroft dimmi tutto quello che senti, solo così posso aiutarti, promettimelo."

Lui annuì sollevando la testa e guardandola negli occhi ansiosi.

"Hopper stai serena se mi sento cedere e qualcosa non va, ti avverto." Molly mise una musica rilassante, rimasero così, mentre lei si occupava di calmarlo e Myc finì per addormentarsi.

Ma la tranquillità non durò molto quella sera. Mycroft cominciò ad agitarsi verso la mezzanotte, si svegliò con lo stomaco sottosopra. Erano le avvisaglie che la cura era svanita. E che ora camminava con le sue gambe.

Molly lo fece stendere a letto e visto che non poteva dargli farmaci per calmarlo gli somministrò delle medicine per aiutare lo stomaco.

Mycroft si abbandonò a lei, si lasciò andare alle sue cure, fece quello che Molly gli diceva. Bevve il te che le aveva preparato, si stese con una borsa di acqua calda sullo stomaco, per calmare i dolori.

Myc non parlò molto si limitò a dire quello che sentiva. Era agitato, irrequieto, tormentato dai ricordi, ma si sforzava di mantenere la calma.

Molly si preparò a passare la notte con lui. Si infilarono nel letto, coperti e al caldo. Lei gli fu vicino tutto il tempo, calmandolo, parlandogli dolcemente e mettendolo comodo quado si agitava perché non riusciva a trovare pace. A volte sudava e si bagnava così tanto che lei lo doveva asciugare. Ma gli era sempre vicina, non si allontanava mai.

Myc spesso si lamentava del freddo, per subito dopo scoprirsi per il caldo. E lei era sempre lì, lui lo sapeva e non si abbatteva e sopportava. Riusciva a mormorarle che andava tutto bene. Molly lo baciava sulle labbra che bruciavano, mentre le sorrideva debolmente. Poi si assopiva e farneticava frasi incerte, e lo sosteneva, sempre presente.

Sapeva che Myc doveva essere certo della sua presenza. Così tra dolorosi risvegli e ricadute, la notte passò e solo verso mattina Mycroft si addormentò.

Molly vide che respirava con regolarità, non era sudato e si era posizionato di fianco con il volto rivolto verso di lei. Era calmo e allora anche lei chiuse gli occhi, con il volto vicino al suo, sentendo il suo respiro che la lambiva. Si addormentò con la mano appoggiata sulla guancia di Mycroft.

Il sole li disturbò perché invase la stanza, lui aprì gli occhi ferito dalla luce. Molly gli dormiva rannicchiata vicino, la mano appoggiata sul suo petto l'altra sul suo fianco. Era deliziosa, così addormentata piena di amore.

Mycroft si sentiva molto meglio, pensò che il peggio fosse passato, rimase incantato a guardarla e si sentì felice, felice di non essere morto quella dannata sera, quando aveva stupidamente pensato che la sua vita fosse un fallimento.

Molly era la cosa più bella che gli fosse capitata, come poteva immaginare che sarebbe entrata in quel modo nella sua vita. Si emozionò. Ora aveva una nuova possibilità.

Molly si svegliò con la mano di Myc che la teneva stretta sui fianchi. Lui si era riaddormentato esausto vicino a lei. Lo vide tranquillo e decise che era ora di svegliarlo.

"Myc, dobbiamo alzarci, ti devi fare una bella doccia. E devi mangiare qualcosa." Molly lo pizzicò sulla guancia ispida con tenerezza.

"E ti devi radere!" Lui sbuffò facendo finta di essere arrabbiato, ma in realtà la afferrò e la coprì di baci.

"Farò come mi ordini, ma prima voglio un compenso di baci." Lei lo spinse da parte ridendo. "Avanti Myc alzati o passeremo tutto il giorno a letto. Pigrone."

Molly finì in cucina a preparare la colazione.

Lo spinse in bagno sotto la doccia, gli preparò i vestiti stesi sul letto. Si era rasserenata, vedeva che lui aveva recuperato la notte difficile, passata quasi in bianco.

Holmes arrivò in cucina perfettamente vestito con gli abita che lei le aveva lasciato.

"Molly non pretendere che mi metta a mangiare di tutto. Vorrei solo del latte..." fece una smorfia disgustata.

"Macchiato con il caffè. Ormai ti conosco mio caro Mycroft Holmes. Ma ci mettiamo qualche fetta biscottata. Va bene?" Lei insisteva e lui si lasciò guidare.

"D'accordo piccola dottoressa. Farò come dici." Si sedette al tavolo poco convinto. E riuscì a mangiare il minimo che lei gli impose.

"Lo stomaco andrà meglio, abbi fiducia Myc." Lo guardò e lo analizzò attenta. C'era qualcosa che la preoccupava.

"Cosa ti succede, non sembri tranquillo. Abbiamo un patto, dimmi quello che ti agita."

"La mia testa è ancora confusa. Come se le mie facoltà mentali si fossero messe a viaggiare al massimo senza controllo, ho difficoltà a mantenerle in ordine."

Lui mangiò silenzioso, ma improvvisamente sopraffatto da quel disastro mentale, si alzò nervoso, e teso prese a camminare per la stanza.

Molly si avvicinò cercando di capire come aiutarlo. Mycroft riceveva informazioni da qualsiasi cosa gli gravitasse attorno. Il più piccolo oggetto gli trasmetteva indizi. Ma arrivandogli tutti insieme, incominciò a non riuscire più a gestirli.

Lo vide allarmarsi, lui prese a inquietarsi, senza riuscire a trovare pace.

"Myc, vuoi uscire a distrarti? Forse l'aria fredda potrebbe aiutarti."

Ma era frastornato dal dover gestire una quantità di sensazioni che gli arrivavano improvvise. Aveva bisogno di calmarsi entrando nel suo palazzo mentale, ma gli era precluso dalla mancanza di qualcuno che lo aiutasse ad accedervi.

"Molly ho bisogno di mio fratello. Ho bisogno del suo aiuto per calmare la mia mente, solo lui sa gestire il mio palazzo mentale."

Myc si stringeva la testa fra le mani esasperato. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi, la frustrazione aumentava sempre di più.

" Sherlock può condurmi nei miei ricordi e mettere fine alla confusione."

"Lo chiamo, vedrai che sarà qui presto." Molly cercò di tranquillizzarlo lo fece stendere sul divano. Si accorse che gli dava fastidio la luce, così oscurò la stanza.

Chiamò Sherlock che capì la situazione e promise di arrivare il più presto possibile. Molly sapeva che non era facile riportare Mycroft alla normalità, si sentì disarmata, mentre lo guardava con le mani strette sulle tempie. Si fece vicina, lui appoggiò la testa sulle sue ginocchia.

"Aspettiamo Sherlock insieme, ora rilassati e non pensare a nulla. Ne uscirai Myc, pensa solo che ti amo."

Lei lo accarezzò sulla fronte tesa, cercando di sciogliere la tensione. 


	19. Ritrovare i ricordi

Fu quasi buio quando arrivò il fratello più giovane. Erano rimasti sempre lì sul divano cercando di superare quel momento. Nessuno dei due aveva sentito la fame. Mycroft in una specie di dormiveglia, senza sogni. Molly vinta dalla stanchezza della notte precedente, incapace di staccarsi da lui.

"Ehi! voi due, sono arrivato." Sherlock entrò come un ciclone, vide la situazione e si adoperò paziente. Con lui c'era John, che si occupò subito di tutti e due.

Svegliò Molly e le intimò di preparare del tè. Controllò che Myc stesse bene poi Sherlock si avvicinò e fece alzare il fratello maggiore, parlandogli piano.

"Myc sono qui, ora vediamo di sistemare questa tua testa, che non vuol funzionare a dovere."

"Molly sta bene? Ho perso la cognizione del tempo!" Si passò la mano stanca sugli occhi con un debole sorriso.

"Ti sta preparando un bel tè caldo." Sherlock si sedette vicino a lui. Cercando di capire come aiutarlo.

"Ma è sera?" Myc era allarmato, "Molly non ha mangiato!"

"Tranquillo c'è John con lei, si occuperà di farla stare bene. Ora dimmi cosa vuoi fare."

Mycroft si girò verso il fratello minore e si sentì protetto. Era lì con lui, ne fu contento.

"Solo il mio palazzo mentale può aiutarmi con tutti gli stimoli esterni che ricevo. Ho bisogno di ordine, tu lo sai quanto è difficile concentrarsi solo sulle cose che ritieni necessarie. Non riesco a gestire la mia mente, come se tutti i miei ricordi fossero confusi e disordinati. Devo in qualche modo ripristinarlo." Mycroft si lamentò sofferente. "Devi guidarmi ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, tu sei parte della mia vita e sai quello che ho vissuto."

"Bene fratellone. Bevi il tè di Molly e iniziamo." Molly gliene porse una tazza, che lui bevve in fretta. Poi si girò verso John preoccupato, mentre accarezzava la mano di Molly.

"John, ti prego occupati di lei, si è stancata tanto, troppo per me." Lui annuì, silenzioso.

"Sto bene, Myc." La dottoressa Hopper gli fu vicino. E lo rassicurò.

"Mycroft, Molly deve starti vicino, hai bisogno di sapere che lei è con te!" Sherlock lo prese per il braccio e lo invitò a concentrarsi per entrare nel suo palazzo mentale.

"Vai fratello, ti troverò. Impegnati ed entra." Mycroft appoggiato a Molly si fece forza e iniziò a polarizzare la sua mente con difficoltà, ma in poco tempo fu dentro.

Quello era il posto, il rifugio di Mycroft, completamente stravolto. Tutte le stanze del suo ordinato palazzo mentale erano aperte, i ricordi confusi sparsi ovunque. Vide comparire Sherlock e si sentì sereno, ora lui lo scortava.

"Mycroft è un vero disastro la tua mente. Devi mettere ordine. Comincia con le memorie di quando eravamo piccoli."

Sherlock si diresse verso i ricordi della loro infanzia, insieme presero ad evocarli, portandoli dentro alla stanza che Mycroft aveva assegnato loro. Tutta la vita dei fratelli Holmes era nelle loro menti, che si faceva vivida, a volte doleva o allietava. Così sistemarono un poco alla volta i ricordi travagliati di Mycroft, chiudendo di volta in volta le porte delle stanze. Sherlock lo seguiva confortandolo silenzioso, lo aiutava quando sapeva dove mettere mano, dove la vita vissuta insieme li aveva avvicinati e poi allontanati.

"Ora fratello, fermiamoci un pò a riprendere fiato." Sherlock spinse il maggiore ad uscire dal palazzo mentale. Dovevano fermarsi per ricominciare in seguito.

Si ritrovarono davanti al camino, si guardarono in faccia. Molly che abbracciava Mycroft, John seduto vicino a Sherlock. Le persone che li amavano di più. Si sorrisero complici, consapevoli che tutto stava cambiando.

Si fecero forza insieme e ripresero il loro viaggio dentro il palazzo mentale di Mycroft.

Lui era quasi riuscito a padroneggiare i suoi ricordi, Sherlock lo incitava ad andare avanti. Lo seguiva dentro la sua mente senza forzarlo, con comprensione. Lento e attento a non ferirlo. Insieme rividero nei ricordi di Mycroft, la notte dell'incendio di Musgrave.

Eurus la loro sorellina, appiccò il fuoco senza alcun rimorso. Si salvarono appena in tempo e da allora il maggiore degli Holmes protesse il fratello più piccolo, con un affetto costante.

Sherlock avvertì straziante dentro di sé il dolore di Mycroft, quando avvallò la sua reclusione. Per anni ne portò la pena. La sua bugia lo rendeva debole ogni giorno di più.

Capì molte cose del suo complicato fratello maggiore, lentamente fu conscio delle angosce che lo avevano portato alla tragica decisione di uccidersi.

E la videro ambedue sorpresi, quella stanza di Pall Mall, dove nella notte Mycroft stava per mettere fine alla sua vita. Una enorme porta spalancata sul buio. Myc vi entrò senza che Sherlock avesse avuto il tempo di fermarlo.

Mycroft si girò affranto.

"Fratello, lo devo fare, devo vedere quello che stava per succedere."

Myc era titubante, ma si fece forza e percorse la stanza. La vide intrisa del suo dolore. Fu invaso con violenza dall'angoscia che aveva provato in quel momento. Avvertì lo stesso identico abbandono, la profonda lontananza da qualsiasi affetto, la sensazione di fallimento.

Si lasciò andare, cadde seduto sulla stessa sedia, la piccola arma appoggiata, il suo testamento scritto in bella calligrafia sul tavolo. Le mani strette sul volto.

Sherlock lo vedeva, e cercava di chiamarlo, ma il suo amato e complicato fratello maggiore come in trance, non rispondeva. Decise rapidamente. Uscì dal palazzo mentale di Mycroft, subito si rivolse alla sbalordita Molly, che stava vicino a suo fratello.

John si strinse a Sherlock quando vide il suo volto nervoso.

"Molly, devi intervenire, Myc deve sentire tutto il tuo amore. È in difficoltà, è in quella maledetta sera, parlagli, fa qualsiasi cosa che lo aiuti a sentirsi amato." Sherlock fu risoluto, sapeva che erano alla svolta definitiva.

Molly annuì e senza indugio, prese a stringere forte per le spalle Mycroft, cominciò ad accarezzarlo parlandogli all'orecchio intimamente, colma di amore e di affetto.

Sherlock approvò con il viso addolcito, poi con un fugace bacio a John si allontanò.

"Sta vicino a Molly, sorreggila ne avrà bisogno."

Sherlock si concentrò, ritornò dal fratello. Lui era ancora lì immerso nel buio, seduto a quel tavolo, ma ora la voce di Molly lo raggiungeva e lo rincuorava.

Una tenue luce cominciò ad illuminare la stanza desolatamente cupa.

Mycroft sentì chiara la sua voce ed ebbe un sussulto. Molly ora era entrata nella sua vita, in modo prepotente. Non faceva parte di quella stanza folle, lei era la vita, che lo cercava, lo reclamava arrogante.

Sherlock riuscì a muovere qualche passo avvicinandosi, ma si fermò vedendo che suo fratello reagiva alla presenza del sentimento di Molly, che piano invadeva la stanza e la illuminava.

La sua angoscia sparì lentamente e in modo costante.

Fu allora che Mycroft reagì. Vide tutto molto più chiaro.

"Molly, sei sempre presente, il tuo amore è chiaro come questa luce che porti nel buio che mi avvolgeva."

Mycroft si alzò e si diresse deciso verso il fratello minore. La schiena diritta, il volto sereno. Lo prese sottobraccio lo trascinò fuori.

"Vieni fratellino, muriamo per sempre questa porta, non voglio più vederla." Spinsero insieme la pesante imposta scura e in un mutuo accordo la chiusero per sempre.

Sherlock aspettò che il suo dolore svanisse e lo osservò come fosse la prima volta. Gli occhi grigi acuti, la sua bocca sottile, le rughe increspate sulla fronte, le mani magre, ma forti. Guardò il volto di Myc, come non faceva da tempo.

Perché era scontato che lui ci fosse. Era scontato che suo fratello Mycroft ci fosse sempre, con lui e per lui. Si emozionò gli prese la mano e lo spinse fuori.

"Vai fratello, ora è tutto finito, va da lei."

Mycroft annuì e si ridestò vicino a Molly. La baciò con tanto slancio da sorprenderla. John si staccò per lasciarli alla loro intimità e sorrise andando ad abbracciare Sherlock che si era destato.

Il giovane Holmes si sentiva felice che quell'incubo fosse finito. Sapeva che aveva avuto le sue colpe, ma ora era deciso a essere un buon fratello. Per quanto Mycroft glielo permettesse.

Myc e Molly non riuscivano a staccarsi. Molly lo fermò con dolcezza, lui la fissò con i suoi occhi grigi ora luminosi.

"Dobbiamo ringraziare tuo fratello e John per la pazienza che hanno avuto. Mycroft sei stato aiutato e protetto con tutto l'amore possibile."

Lui la guardò, capì quanto fosse saggia quella piccola donna decisa. Andò verso suo fratello e lo abbracciò.

"Grazie, Sherlock, la cura non è un vantaggio, ma stavolta mi ha letteralmente salvato."

Sherlock lo strinse forte, Mycroft vide i suoi occhi luccicare. Forse una lacrima? Non se lo chiese, ma ciò gli bastò.

Strinse la mano di John. "Abbi cura del mio fratellino dottore, lui è stato perseverante e alla fine ha avuto la sua ricompensa. La sua famiglia perfetta, insieme a te e Rosie."

"Alla fine Mycroft Holmes si è arreso ai sentimenti e all'amore! L'Inghilterra finirà a rotoli, Ice Man." John lo apostrofò ridacchiando.

"Vedremo mio buon dottore, ho sempre la mia parte da interpretare in futuro." Mycroft sorrise sornione.

"Fratello mio, quando ti senterai di riprendere il tuo lavoro, io ci sarò. Parlane con Molly."

Mycroft annuì senza replicare, lì condusse alla porta del cottage.

Molly gli era vicina, lo teneva per la mano. Li videro partire per Londra con la consapevolezza di un nuovo inizio.


	20. Epilogo : Il testamento

Molly ritornò vicino al caminetto acceso, voleva scaldarsi. Mycroft si staccò donandole un bacio sulla fronte.

"Rimani lì Molly, dobbiamo fare un'ultima cosa." Andò velocemente nella camera e tornò con un foglio in mano. Glielo porse incerto.

"Che cos’ è?" Chiese stupita.

"Il mio testamento. Quello che avevo lasciato poche settimane fa. Le mie ultime richieste."

Lei si scostò agghiacciata, respinse la mano che teneva il foglio.

"Non le voglio leggere Mycroft, né ora, né mai."

"È per quello che te lo consegno, lo voglio gettare nel fuoco insieme a te. Cominceremo una vita nuova. Forse complicata, ma se il tuo amore mi ha salvato adesso, non credo mi sentirò mai solo o in difficoltà. E io ci sarò sempre per te Molly. Non lo scordare."

Presero il foglio tenendolo stretto insieme e lo gettarono nel fuoco che avvampò e bruciò in un attimo tutto il dolore passato di Myc.

Pezzi di carta incenerita danzarono nelle fiamme, poi scomparvero per sempre.

"Molly Hooper ti amo. Prendiamo quello che la sorte ci darà ora e per sempre."

Molly lo strinse e lo avvicino a sé. Lo percorse con gli occhi in ogni centimetro del suo volto sereno. E poi lo baciò con tutto l'amore che aveva coltivato in quei giorni. Lui le sollevò il viso e la ricambiò premuroso.

La luce del giorno sparì lentamente, ma a loro non importava nulla. C'era la bellezza del loro amore, che risplendeva e faceva battere forte i loro cuori pieni di cicatrici. 


End file.
